All Hallow's Eve
by catgirlutah
Summary: It is Halloween night and our protagonist is excited to attend a Halloween party, to dispel the notions that she is a nerd or a geek by dressing up as a strumpet from the eighteenth century because of a certain little movie we're all obsessed about...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be using Jack Sparrow in this story. Sorry. 

AN (10/28): This is based off a dream that I had the other day. I suppose you could call this a Halloween present or something. Dunno. But I hope you enjoy it, because my mind won't let me work on my chapter until I get this out. When you leave your review, please tell me if you want me to continue or not. Because it could stand alone, if that's what you think I should do.

**All Hallow's Eve**

Perfect. Another Halloween spent in front of the television, watching reruns of the Munsters. Just how I wanted to spend the only night of the year you could get away with pretending to be someone else. Halloween was the one time I felt I could be myself. The only time I could throw away the stereotype everyone put me in as soon as they saw me. And I was to spend it alone, yet again. I couldn't even go trick-or-treating with my niece, for she was with her father's side of the family and was to go out with her cousin. I was much too old to go by myself. Which was rather depressing, for I'd actually spent quite a bit of time on my costume this Halloween.

Most years I ended up going as the typical princess, fairy, or other sort of pleasant sparkly female that little girls want to be when they grow up. Last year, I'd given up on the whole dressing-up-for-Halloween-thing because none of the rest of my friends wanted to dress up. It was quite sad how easily I fell to peer pressure, especially since I later learned that they'd attended a wicked party without me. I'm the kind of girl who gets left behind. And I'm proud to admit it.

Anyway, this year, I decided I didn't care what people thought of me for wearing a costume, but I was going to wear one. During the summer, I happened across a particular movie that gave me a brilliant idea. I would dress up as a pirate. Of course, after researching pirates online, I learned that female ones were few and far between. That threw my idea out the window. I hated anything that was historically inaccurate. I thought it was reasonable to expect people who are paid lots of money to actually base their ideas on fact, but there's a lot of crap out there. Regardless, I was now back to nothing. How could I show my support of my favorite movie? I certainly didn't want to dress as a noblewoman. That was just too dull...what else was there?

While sitting in History class in September, I had a sudden vision of what I could be. It was perfect. I'd be an eighteenth century strumpet. It would allow me to be both glamorous and seductive, two traits I didn't posses at all. Plus, I'd be able to break through some people's notions about me being a homebody that didn't have fun anywhere but with my parents. Its not my fault my parents obsessively attended school functions as chaperones and were on the PTA. I didn't want them to make me commit social suicide, but as a senior in high school, I realized it really didn't matter. So what if people thought I was a nerd because of my glasses and perfect GPA?

It took me a few weeks to get the dress the way I wanted it. And, if I may say so, I looked ravishing in the delicate powder blue dress. It hid all the parts I wanted hidden and showed off the parts that would've been shown off back then. I almost looked like I'd stepped out of history when I put it on and put my hair up. Perfect. Now all I needed to do was have an opportunity to show it off. Unfortunately, none of my friends were keen on the idea of a party this year. Last year, we'd spent Halloween playing on the toys at Wal-Mart. Not exactly a good time for a bunch of teenagers still trying to find their identity. I certainly hadn't enjoyed it. Halloween was supposed to be scary. Not commercialized.

When Candice didn't even bother talking about Halloween at lunch, I realized that this year my plans were shot. I'd never be able to show off myself in a totally uncharacteristic way now. Nor would I be able to make some of the guys I liked notice me in our group of friends. Everyone just thought I was smart and left it at that. The day before Halloween, I returned home from school, completely devastated. All of that effort wasted! No one would ever see me dressed as an eighteenth century strumpet. And I wouldn't be able to show off my obsession with that movie and pirates in general.

Utterly dejected after spending a few hours crying after watching the best movie in the world, I fell asleep on the couch. Perhaps I'd just have to go to a party I'd heard about. The one at Savannah's house I'd overheard Josh and Harley talking about in Physics. No one had specifically invited me...but it wasn't like anyone would be able to put two and two together and realize who I was anyway. Visions of a captain with dark, chocolaty brown eyes greeted me as I slept. I would do it for him.

* * *

Halloween happened to fall on a Saturday this year, a fact that made everything that much easier. If it had been on a school night, my parents wouldn't have ever let me go. As it was, it took a lot of sneaky maneuvering to keep my mother from spotting my costume. I'd put a sheet over my head after carefully applying gobs of makeup to my face. She thought I was going as a ghost. 

"Are you sure that you want to go to a party?" she asked me as I neared the door. My mother's voice had always reminded me of nails sliding down a chalkboard. Of course, I'd never admit that to her. Her pale blue eyes would fill with tears and her chubby cheeks would turn red if I ever told her what I thought about her sometimes.

"Positive, mom. I'll be home by eleven. I promise." It was so hard to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Of course, almost everything I said was dripping in sarcasm. Only my really close friends could tell when I was being sarcastic, and that was only if they paid close attention.

"Have fun," my mother decided on saying as I opened the door and stepped out. "And don't walk home alone." That was a complete waste of a sentence. I knew I shouldn't walk home alone. This neighborhood was notorious for men violating young women in.

Sighing softly and rolling my eyes, I responded, "I won't." After that, I shut the door and walked towards Savannah's house. Once safely around the block, I shed the sheet and placed it in the garbage. Mom would be asleep when I got home anyway. No sense in keeping that ridiculous disguise.

As I walked towards Savannah's house, I couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Almost like I could...well, I don't know how to describe it. But there was something else that was bothering me. It felt like someone was staring at me as I walked. The feeling was so strong that I turned a few times to see if I could spot the eyes staring holes into the back of my curled brown hair. Of course, like any scary movie, I couldn't see anyone when I did turn. It made the walk to Savannah's house seem more than a mile, though.

Nevertheless, I arrived safely at Savannah's decorated home and stepped in about twenty minutes later. It was rather chilly outside, and my skin almost felt like it was frozen in place as I stepped into the warm building. Clearly women in the Caribbean had never experienced the displeasure of having your bosom frozen. They had nice weather all year long. Forcing a smile at some of the boys I knew from school staring at my frozen bosom, I made my way over to the table with the refreshments. Fortunately, there was hot apple cider and hot chocolate available, or I don't think I would've been able to breath the whole night. There were little icicles inside my nostrils and lungs that needed to be thawed, and the cider did an excellent job at curing those.

Once I was able to breathe again, I set my empty paper cup down in the garbage and looked around. That's when I realized everyone was gaping at me. I suddenly felt like a circus freak as the black streamers, faces, fake cobwebs, and orange dancing lights began to swirl together in my mind. Why were they staring at me? So what if I looked like someone else?

"Who are you?" Savannah asked, a hint of indignation in her voice as her face became the prominent one in my mind. She looked so...creepy with that stage makeup on. Why would someone like me dare to attend her party full of the drama freaks and choir geeks? Did it matter that I happened to be in choir?

I whispered my name softly, wishing I could be one of the stupid plastic pieces of confetti on the floor. Why did I choose to come here for this humiliation? "I th-thought that anyone in choir was inv-inv-invited," I stammered. Where was my new found confidence? Obviously it had abandoned me.

"Oh," Savannah responded, blinking a few times. Everyone else in the room did as well. Apparently they were having a hard time believing that I was who I said I was. I, however, was now trying to keep myself from staring at the fake cut on Savannah's head. It was scary how life-like it was. This was only in an attempt to keep from blacking out.

They continued to stare at me, perhaps thinking this was the only way I'd leave. It made it so I couldn't however. If they hadn't been staring at me, I would've quietly left the party. It certainly didn't turn out as I'd planned. Sure, the guys were quite interested in my costume, but the girls were staring at me with icy condemnation, as though I were really a strumpet. I would've said something to relieve the sharp tension, but nothing was coming to mind. So much nothing was coming to mind that I let myself get overwhelmed by the blackness and fainted. Yep. I fainted in front of most of my peers in a dress in a house of someone who didn't want me there. Could my day get any worse?

* * *

Apparently it could, for I awoke because of how cold I suddenly felt. Blinking blearily a few times, I realized something. I was outside, laying on the sidewalk a few houses away from Savannah's place. Had I even really gone there? Or, after I'd fainted, did they bring me out here as some sort of prank? Either possibility filled me with sadness. I could tell I'd be crying myself to sleep again tonight. 

Sighing softly, I stared up at the sky for a moment. Why couldn't my life be a fairy tale? Why couldn't I fit in? Why couldn't I just find someone to love who loved me back? Why was I even here? Why did I even bother anymore? Of course the stars didn't answer that crisp, cold night that smelled of faintly wet crushed leaves. No one could answer these questions running through my head constantly.

Sighing again, I sat up. No sense in catching a cold. My mother would be furious. Besides...the little children dressed up like goblins, witches, and princesses were steering clear of this side of the street because I probably looked like some drunken harlot. Standing, I brushed the dirt off of my delicate dress and started walking aimlessly. I certainly didn't want to return home so early. Mom would be suspicious, like she always was when I came home from social functions early. This time she'd probably accuse me of using drugs. I think that I unnerved my parents because I never did anything wrong. What's the point of doing something wrong if you don't have anyone to rebel with?

My numb wanderings brought me to the cemetery, of all places. It was empty tonight. Even the high school jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends were too afraid to come in here and make out on Halloween night. That was probably because of some stupid legend about the graveyard started years ago by someone's grandmother. Everyone claimed that there'd been a curse put on the graveyard about two hundred years ago. Some witch had shown up or something and said that whoever was in the graveyard with their true love at the stroke of midnight would find themselves with emotional problems and would never want to speak to their true love again. Poppycock. Witches and curses really don't exist.

Sighing, I stopped in front of a tombstone engraved to look like an angel and sat down on the grass next to the mound indicating where the coffin was. I'd never been afraid of the cemetery. It was so peaceful in here that I often came here to think when my thoughts turned dark. Kept me from doing something drastic to get attention. I didn't want to lie in the cold ground before I had to, no matter how peaceful the graveyard is. I'd often thought it funny that the lawns here were so immaculate. Houses with homeless people had sparse grass and fields where dead people lay had full grass. Fairly ironic. Enough so that it made me think.

In the quiet sanctity of the cemetery, I had to face my thoughts. I obviously hadn't just passed out on the sidewalk, for my head didn't hurt like I'd hit it on cement. The pounding wasn't hard enough. I reasoned that if I'd hit my head on the sidewalk, it would've felt more like a jackhammer pounding away at my brain than a hammer. Which was a good thing. But my head hurt either way. I must've fainted at the party. How I'd be able to live this down on Monday was rather beyond me. Hopefully they'd get drunk at Savannah's party and they'd forget all about me. Except, her party was chaperoned by her parents. Probably no alcohol in sight.

Tears came to my eyes, even though I wished they wouldn't. "Why?" I cried softly to the angel grinning down at me. "Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just find a nice guy and fall in love with him?" My cries for help went unanswered, however. The angel's expression didn't change at all. She offered me no words of advice to calm my troubled soul. No encouragement fell from her mouth as she serenely stared at the coffin laying beneath the slightly frosted grass.

"You're no help at all," I lamented, wishing my freezing hands could find something to throw at that mocking face. She had it all figured out and wouldn't help me. Where was the justice in that? Sniffling as I tried to keep the watery mucus inside of my nose as I cried, I curled up into a ball. "Just tell me already," I said impatiently to the tombstone. "I don't want to learn it for myself. Give me some sort of guide or something. Why am I here?" Still no answer. I was beginning to think that I'd never find the answer. My plans to redefine myself had failed miserably, and there was no one around to help me pick myself back up. The stupid tombstone wouldn't reveal life's secrets to me, and I was akin to a meat popsicle. Even though I was so cold, I couldn't help but fall asleep because of how exhausted with living I was.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed when I woke up again as someone lightly touched my shoulders with something rather warm. In my halfway coherent state of mind, I slowly opened my eyes. It almost felt like there was a coat over my bare shoulders. Blinking a few times to get the sleep out, I noticed someone's face. It was near my own. He said something softly. I had no idea what it was that he said, but I do know that it was very comforting and the voice was very familiar. I blinked once more, but was still unable to tell who it was that had found me. For all I knew, it could've been my own father. Yet...my heart seemed to leap at the voice. I'd never had my heart leap before. Maybe it was just a dream, but I think the man was none other than the captain from that movie I'd wanted to pay homage to. I know it sounds odd...but I think Captain Jack Sparrow's coat was draped over my shoulders. Of course, I didn't think about this very seriously as I fell asleep again. Who knew if I was right? 


	2. Chapter Deux

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be writing this. 

AN (10/29): By popular demand, I've decided to write a few more chapters in this story. I really don't know how far it will go...I'll keep you posted, eh?

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 2**

The rest of my night passed with airy dreams of pirate captains with dashing smiles and cursed coins. Complete nonsense, in other words. When I awoke to the crisp air, the first thing I was aware of was the man staring at the angel tombstone near me. He seemed to be in distress. Yawning, I slowly sat up and rubbed at my eyes. Surely I was still asleep, because what I saw had to have been Johnny Depp. There was no other explanation. No one could have a costume that looked as authentic and believable as the one in the movie. In fact, this costume seemed to be more authentic than the one in the movie. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the worry, idolatry, and nervousness out of my voice and eyes.

He turned, giving me an odd look. "Is this some type of joke, then?" he asked with a frown, pointing back towards the angel.

"Is what some type of joke? You're supposed to be elsewhere, you know. It isn't every day that someone like yourself winds up in a small town like Whitestown." I frowned slightly as I stood up, wrapping the dark coat over my bare shoulders. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. A super star had seen me fall asleep crying. Why were my eyes so puffy still?

He frowned, moving with grossly exaggerated steps towards the angel and pointing at the date of the man's demise. "Is this a joke? Because I mos' certainly don' find it funny. Why is it so cold? An' who are ye?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, nearly tripping over one of the cans they have next to markers that allows sobbing widows to put flowers down into the ground next to their rotting loved ones. Glancing at the angel's serene face, I realized she was laughing. Of course she'd be laughing. I was a seventeen year old teenager dressed as some sort of scarlet woman talking to Johnny Depp in a graveyard. Couldn't he lose his facade as Jack, anyway? Why was he pretending to be someone else? The date of death was July 16, 1941. First, I told him my name and then I responded with, "This isn't a joke, sir. He really did die in World War Two." His eyes seemed to widen at that, but I continued. "And it would be cold because we're in New York state in October. You know, cold up here isn't that unusual. But you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

He stared at me for a few moments, untranslatable thoughts running across his dark brown eyes. "Well, luv, I'm no' entirely sure. I fell asleep outside o' the Faithful Bride an' woke up in this graveyard." My heart did that new flip flop as he called me love. I'd long wished he'd say something like that to me...but he was way out of my league. Not to mention twice my age. "Did ye 'it yer head or somethin'? Because this isn' the colony of New York. Unless I was much more drunk than I thought. We should still be in Tortuga."

"Can't you step out of character for just a moment, Mister Depp? Clearly you're not fooling me. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be filming your next movie somewhere?" He was so dense! Why was he pretending to be someone else? While Captain Jack Sparrow was a good man and a good pirate, he had no basis on fact. My head was throbbing from hitting the floor last night at the party, and my mother would kill me when I came home. It was definitely past eleven at night. Probably in the neighborhood of seven in the morning, if I were to guess, based on the amount of sunlight filtering through the wispy clouds up above.

"Wha' are ye talking about? Listen, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Yer clearly mistakin' me for someone else." He sighed exasperatedly. "I 'ave no idea wha' the ruddy 'ell yer talkin' abou'. Ye sure ye din' bruise your mind when ye fell las' night?" The hands were moving again, brushing against the engraved date on the tombstone. He seemed very confused.

"You are not Captain Jack Sparrow!" I shouted, feeling quite miserable suddenly as he looked at me with shock and indignation clearly visible in his eyes. "He doesn't exist except in the movies. This is the year 2004, for crying out loud!" Perhaps this dress was making me so sour. Or the fact that I'd spent the night in a graveyard after crying myself to sleep.

"Wha'?" he asked softly, a wounded look on his face for a moment as he rearranged it to be that of disdain. "Of course I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. An' yer a completely drunk strumpet from one o' the brothels. How could over two 'undred years pass overnight?" He suddenly seemed concerned for my well being. "Why don' ye lie back down?"

Man, he was seriously in character. Why did I have a psychotic Johnny Depp standing near me in a graveyard? Visions of his other movies made me cringe. Perhaps the man had lost it. "Look, Captain, I can't lie back down. My mom is going to kill me if I don't get home ASAP. I was supposed to be home at eleven last night." Frowning, I took the overcoat off my shoulders. "Thanks for your help, but you should've at least made sure I woke up. Sleeping on the ground under a coat won't help the slight cold I'm catching." I coughed a few times to emphasize my point. "Go home. Or, rather, go back to France to Vanessa. I'm sure she misses you."

"Wha'?" he questioned, that adorable look of confusion on his face again. "I 'ave no idea wha' yer talkin' abou', luv. I've only been t' France twice, an' I din' find any Vanessa there." He glared at the coat in my hands. "I'm no' goin' t' take it back, luv. A' leas' let me escort ye back home."

I sighed and slipped the coat over my shoulders. "Fine. You can escort me home and then drop your disguise. It isn't Halloween anymore, and you aren't exactly fooling me into thinking that you're really Jack Sparrow. Filming for Pirates of the Caribbean Two doesn't start until March."

He blinked a few times, but I couldn't decide if it was from confusion or surprise that I knew so much about him. "Righ'. Ye sure ye din' hit yer head on the street or somethin'? Or 'ave more t' drink than usual?"

I rolled my eyes. "You really are a method actor, aren't you? Can't slip out of character for an instant, even though you're working on a completely different movie." This was ridiculous. Why wouldn't he admit who he was already? Then I'd be able to scream and shout and get my face in the newspapers.

"I'm no actor, luv. Jus' a simple scallywag tha' 'appens t' have his own ship." He grinned, revealing the gold caps that had been so perfect in the movie. Wait a moment...there were more in his mouth than there had been in the movie. A lot more. I furrowed my brow slightly, but refrained from making any comments. "Well, then, luv, le's go." He offered his arm by making a small triangle with his elbow and right side. What sort of girl would give up the opportunity to be escorted home by Johnny Depp, even if he was a bit on the crazy side? Smiling in response, I slipped my arm through the small triangle and we started walking.

"Why are you in New York?" I asked again, though with a much more tempered voice as we stepped outside of the graveyard. It was so comforting and chilling to be standing next to the man I'd idolized for over a year now.

"I tole ye already. Fell asleep in front of the Faithful Bride an' woke up inside the graveyard. Suddenly it was cold, an' me head hurt. I probably 'ad too much t' drink an' wandered off wivout realizin' it." His dark brown eyes were scanning the road ahead anxiously. They filled with slight amazement as we stepped off the gravel walkway onto the sidewalk. "Since when 'ave sidewalks been made of concrete?"

I glanced up at him and shrugged. "To my knowledge, they always have." Perhaps it would be best if I went along with his little charade. He needed psychological help.

He let out a grunt. "I've only ever seen them made ou' of wood or stone, an' tha's only in the more developed cities." He stared at the sidewalk for a moment until my insistent tugging made him walk again. I almost felt like I was helping a drunk man walk, for he was pulling me towards the road and pushing me towards the hedge next to the wrought iron fence of the cemetery with each step. "Wha's tha'?" he asked with a voice tinged in amazement as we neared a cross street. His free hand was pointing up at the lights as they changed from red to green.

I chuckled slightly, unsure of if I should answer or not. The master actor really did seem to be a man out of time. "That would be a traffic signal," I replied as I pulled him across the crosswalk. "Tells cars when to go."

"What's a car?" he asked, completely serious, as his gaze turned towards a Buick idling on the other side. "Is it tha' rumblin' monster?"

"That is a type of car," I affirmed. "Owned by the mayor. That's him inside, giving us such an odd look." I waved with my free hand at Mister Pixton, who happened to be whipping out his cell phone. Not good. I didn't want anyone to see Johnny Depp until I'd had my share, suddenly. He'd helped me, after all. "Come on. We've got to hurry."

"All righ'," he responded, matching my increased pace. I could tell there were a million questions inside his head because of the look in his eyes, but he refrained from making any comments until we reached my house. After carefully checking the garage, I determined that she'd left for church. That's right...it was Sunday (and technically Halloween). Great. Now I'd get both a lecture about staying out past curfew and a lecture about missing church.

"This is your house, then?" he asked softly as I pulled him inside through the side door in the garage. He suddenly seemed incredibly confused. "I can't be dreamin'," he muttered to himself as we stepped into my slightly messy family room.

"You aren't dreaming," I replied confidently. "But you look a bit pale. Why don't you sit down? I'll get you some hot chocolate or something." I slowly slipped my arm out from his, pushing back the feeling that I was betraying all woman kind by doing so. "I'll change first, though." This dress was very annoying and I was cold. Not to mention a bit muddy from spending the night in a graveyard.

He nodded vaguely and sat down on the yellow couch turned towards our fairly large HDTV, his eyes scanning the room several times as color left his face. Something was wrong with him, but I didn't have the time to find out what. After I changed, I planned on calling some one to help him. Of course, my plans were liable to change...did I really want to get rid of the sexiest man alive, even if he was acting as though he'd come from the eighteenth century? No. But my fantasies would never come true. He was practically married to Vanessa.

* * *

A half hour later, I was clean and dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a striped pink shirt. I came out of my room to find him wandering around the living room, slowly touching all of the electronic devices and ugly plastic cat statues my mother found so adorable. He was standing in front of our stereo, trying to figure out how to turn it down, based on the way he was standing in front of it with one hand to his ears and the other touching various buttons. 

Laughing slightly, and wondering why Johnny Depp would bother being in character with no one else around, I grabbed the remote and turned off the stereo. He pivoted around on his left foot, completely ignoring his trinkets as they slapped him across the face. "How'd ye do tha'?" There was a videotape in his hands, the film completely pulled out and wrapped around his fingers.

"With the remote," I responded, holding the remote up so that he could see what I was talking about. "It sends a little signal to the stereo to turn off if I hit this button." I hit the button again, amused by the look of alarm in his eyes as the music started playing again. Hitting the button once more, it turned itself off.

"Ah," he replied. "Sorry abou' this li'le thing. I couldn' figure out how t' get it out o' tha' box." He pointed towards the VCR, which had a string of broken film running down to the floor from its sad mouth.

"Why did you even try to get it out of the VCR?" I asked exasperatedly, suddenly feeling like Johnny Depp was acting like a child. "The only place you can see what is on the film is in the VCR." I stepped up next to him and took the remains of Free Willy from his hands. Oh well...at least now my dad would have to get it on DVD.

"Oh...so, this is a film, eh?" he asked as he surveyed the mess of black in my hands. "Interestin'." He grinned vaguely. "So, where's this hot chocolate ye promised me? I've had chocolate before. Good stuff." I just noticed how cold he looked.

"I'll go and get it. Why don't you sit down and watch some television?" After noticing his blank look, I motioned towards the couch and turned the television on for him. It was some show about the entertainment business. Perhaps it would get him to stop acting like Captain Sparrow to see some of his fellow stars.

He didn't say anything in reply as he sat down on the couch again, completely mesmerized with the television. After I warmed some water up in the kitchen and made the hot chocolate, I carefully returned to the family room. He was still watching the television, frowning at a commercial about some sort of pill for men. "Do men actually buy things like tha'?" he asked me as I handed him a mug and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Some men, yes," I responded, my cheeks slowly matching my shirt. What an uneasy topic. To prevent myself from answering another question about that, I took a drink of my hot chocolate.

"Ah," Jack replied, giving me a knowing glance. Apparently he thought I was still a strumpet. It made my insides crawl with both disgust and joy. "Well, I suppose tha' makes some sense." Fortunately, he didn't go into that topic further. Instead, he took a sip of hot chocolate. "This is rather sweet," he commented as he swallowed the hot liquid. "I though' chocolate was supposed t' be bitter."

"Well, not here." Smiling slightly after I finished the last of my hot chocolate, I turned my ears towards the television. The commercials were over, and he was back to watching the television like a caveman or something. Why he found it so interesting was beyond me, for they were just talking about the latest gossip in Hollywood. I allowed my attention to wander aimlessly about the room. Who would you call if a star showed up in your neighborhood acting like he didn't know who he was?

"'E looks remarkably familiar," he commented a few minutes later, pointing at the man on live television talking about his next movie. His dark brown eyes were full with recognition and the always present confusion.

"Hmm?" I commented idly, coming out of my stupor of thought. I nearly dropped the mug when I realized who he was pointing at. Johnny Depp was doing a live interview over in England. The man sitting next to me on the couch...he was either Johnny Depp's clone, or he was who he said he was. But Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't a real man...right?

* * *

**happy haloween**: Thanks! I did keep writing...tell me if you want me to continue or not...  
**sunkist3208**: Yep. I really did go to Wal-Mart last year for Halloween. It was very odd...we spent five or so hours wandering around the store. Craziness, that's what it was. And I'm glad you like it. Tis hard to keep the protagonist unnamed, sometimes. But that's okay. I wanted to do it this way. And that must be why everyone is so obsessed with Orlando! Great explanation. It deserves some tootsie rolls. And thanks for the poster, but I'm getting one for my birthday. Probably the same one that you're talking about.  
**CrazyPirateGirl**: Thanks for leaving the encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this addition...  
**criminy**: Well, that's what happened next. Leave another review and I might say what happens after this...  
**colecole345**: Thanks for leaving your opinion. I hope this chapter was good...  
**MedusaCurlz**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I usually don't update so fast...anyway, she's supposed to symbolize all of us, in a way. That's why she has no name.  
**Emx**: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope this chapter was as interesting.  
**Rachel Sparrow**: Whoot! You were the first reviewer! Glad that you liked it, and I hope you liked my addition to it...


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be writing this. I don't own Johnny Depp or Jack Sparrow, and shouldn't be talking about either. Sorry. If I did own them... 

AN (10/30): Well, I get to see Finding Neverland in about two hours. I'm so excited! Since I can't stand waiting, I've decided to get my next chapter for this story nearly done. Somehow I've had enough time today to update this story and my other one...which you should read, by the way. It seems really long, but I do have romance smattered in there.

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 3**

"Oh...my..." I said softly, staring up at the screen and back at the man sitting next to him. This was impossible, right? How could a man be on live television and in my house at the same time. "Who are you?"

He looked at me with a slightly condescending look, as though I were a child. "I tole ye already, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_."

"That just isn't possible, though," I insisted, standing and going to the mahogany chest that held my family's collection of DVDs. "Captain Jack Sparrow isn't a real person."

He looked up and down at himself. "I think I'm real. Unless this is some odd dream tha' we're both 'avin' a' the same time. Or I'm in someone's imagination. Bu' I don' think tha's the case. I probably wouldn' 'ave memories if I din' exist." He laughed slightly, watching me with avid fascination as I pulled out my favorite movie. "Wha's tha'? Another one of those films?"

It was quite astounding how fast he'd picked up some basic facts about life in the 21st century. "Yes, this is a film. And I'll show it to you. And maybe you'll understand why you can't be sitting on my couch right now. You don't exist. Films are false." I laughed weakly, wishing that he'd just go away. Yet, at the same time, I wished he'd just come over and kiss this hysteria away. I was very close to losing it.

"Films are false, eh?" His dark eyes were full of thought. "So...this man ye mistook me for...'e was false? Pretends t' be someone else in these films? Are films similar t' plays? Because, though I migh' be a pirate, I've seen some plays. Shockin', I know, bu' yer a strumpet wiv a mansion for a house. Perhaps everything is possible in the future."

"I'm not a strumpet," I protested softly, wishing my cheeks would stop trying to coordinate to the color of my clothes. "I'm a student. I go to a high school, so I can learn how to get a job when I'm older."

"You don' work?" he asked, completely amazed. "Is this a common occurrence? Where I come from, only the wealthy don' work a' yer age. Because yer seventeen, righ'?"

He was incredibly handsome and good at guessing my age. "Yes. I'm seventeen. And some people at school have jobs, but a lot of people don't. School is almost like a job." I smiled weakly and popped the DVD out of the case.

"I ne'er did like school much," he commented. "The teachers always though' I was a bit of a nuisance. Therefore, I received quite a few whippin's." The way he could talk about this so nonchalantly was rather alarming.

"You were whipped at school?" I asked softly as I walked over to the DVD player and set the disk inside the tray as it came out. The fact that he admitted he'd even gone to school was rather shocking, for that meant he'd come from a family with a bit of money. What was I talking about? He couldn't be real.

"Aye," he responded with a shrug. "I misbehaved." He chuckled lightly and smiled at me. "Don' look so worried, luv. I honestly 'aven' been affected by it."

"Obviously not," I responded. Was I asleep? I hoped not. He seemed so real. And I could lose myself in his chocolate eyes. I smiled lightly and hit the eject button again, tapping my foot as the silver tray went inside the electronic device. It really was amazing how well he was taking all of this change. If I'd come from the past, I'd be calling everyone a witch by now. But he couldn't really be from the past, right? There was no Captain Jack Sparrow.

"So...me first film, eh? D' ye think I'll like it?" Perhaps he used humor as a way to keep me from noticing how worried he truly was. Or he was treating it like a dream.

"I have the feeling it will look familiar," I replied vaguely, grabbing the remote and sitting down on the couch next to him. How I wished he'd wrap his arms around me! I suddenly felt cold and shivered.

"Ah." Jack smiled mischievously at me and then turned his attention to the screen as the music for the menu started playing. His eyes must've been as wide as saucers. "Ye know, luv...tha' coin there...it looks very familiar." He bit his lip, apparently trying to figure out if this was some sort of joke or something.

"It should look familiar," I responded as I hit enter. "But this will probably seem even more familiar. If you want me to stop it...just say so."

"I will," he responded, shivering slightly as the movie started. If possible, he seemed more entranced now than when he'd been watching Johnny Depp earlier. I realized I had a few minutes before he received a great shock, so I stood and grabbed a blanket out of our side closet, smiling and close to tears as I heard him say, "Gibbs? How...wha'...how does 'e look so ruddy young? An' why is 'e on tha' ship? Wiv...Norrington. And Governor Swann." I scurried back into the family room as he called out my name.

"I know this is really confusing, Captain Sparrow, but you need to see why I thought you were someone else. Something somewhere went wrong, unless this is all a dream." Why was he looking at me like he wanted to throttle me and kiss me all at the same time? Of course, I don't know if he really was looking at me that way. Maybe I was just imagining things...but, if this was my dream, couldn't he kiss me like I wanted him to? I mean, he wasn't Johnny Depp. He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

He blinked a few times, glancing back at the movie. "Is tha'...Will? Wha' is goin' on? I know all these people! How can they be in tha' little box?" He stood up, stumbling towards the television to glance behind it. His hands were touching the screen. "Wha' is goin' on? I woke up somewhere completely differen' then where I fell asleep! I mean, I'm no' complainin' abou' wakin' up near such a beautiful woman...bu' why am I stuck 'ere? Nothin' makes sense."

He looked like he was about to hit the television, so I quickly walked to his side and touched his arm. "Somehow, Jack, you've ended up in the future," I said softly, hoping it would calm him down. Honestly, I was about as shook up as he was. "I don't know how. But I think we'll be able to get you home."

"How?" he questioned, his hands now on Elizabeth's face as she left her home. "I don'...I don' see how we can see this."

"I don't think that you're supposed to understand it," I soothed, wishing I hadn't decided to show him the film after all. I tugged gently on his arm and escorted him back to the couch. "You'll be on the screen in a moment." I sat a few inches away from him this time, so that I could better tell what he was thinking.

"How can I be on the screen an' 'ere at the same time, though?" was his quick question. His earlier outburst seemed to have been forgotten and he was back to trying to figure this time period out.

"Because the actor that played your character was filmed. The man you saw on television before I put the film in. His name is Johnny Depp. Probably one of the best actors out there. Certainly the most dreamy." I grinned as he eyed me warily. "It was filmed about two years ago in the Caribbean and in California. Each time you watch it, the same thing happens."

"Ah," he replied, though I could tell he had no idea what was going on. When he spotted himself on the screen, he suddenly seemed embarrassed."Turn it off, luv. I've seen enough."

"Don't you want to see yourself get the _Pearl_ back?" I asked, reaching for the remote.

"No. No' really. I don' wan' t' see any of it. It'd conflict wiv the images I 'ave in me mind." He frowned. "How is it tha' this film matches me memory so well, though? If it was filmed a few years ago, tha'd still be abou' two hundred years af'er it all happened."

"I don't know," I earnestly responded. "Perhaps the film is a real documentation of what happened in some parallel universe. I'm not sure."

"How'd I get 'ere, if I don' really exist in the past?" Why did he have to ask me such difficult questions while looking at me like that? I felt like I'd melt in a few moments because of the way he was staring at me.

Feeling vaguely uncomfortable, I shrugged. "I really don't know. I've seen programs about this thing called the Uncertainty Principle that said there's a billion other universes going on. Maybe you're from one of those...alternate realities. I really have no idea." Smiling slightly, I added, "If I did, I would tell you, Captain Sparrow. I can tell you don't really like it here."

"Well, I do like it 'ere," he corrected me with. "I like all of these magical technological advances humans 'ave made. I'm quite surprised tha' we understand each other...bu', I need t' get back t' me time period. There was somethin' important abou' t' take place."

"What?" I asked softly, considerably heartened by the fact that he actually liked it here. I hadn't messed up after all.

"Well, I was goin' t' be named godfather for Will an' Elizabeth's son," Jack said with a proud smile. "They actually though' tha' a scallywag was honorable enough t' be a godfather. Remarkable, really."

I had the feeling that Jack hadn't told anyone about these plans. "When was this supposed to happen?"

"Whenever I got t' Port Royal again. I planned t' go a week or so from now." Jack shrugged, looking vaguely uncomfortable again as he realized I hadn't stopped the video. He could hear himself talk. "Please turn it off, luv?" he pleaded. "I can't really think when I hear meself talkin'."

I nodded and pushed stop. "Sorry. I forgot that I hadn't stopped it yet." Feeling sheepish and blushing slightly, I stood up and grabbed the case, quickly taking care of it and putting it back into the DVD cabinet.

"Why are ye avoidin' me?" he asked softly. "Do I really scare ye tha' much? I mean, I can tell tha' ye find me attractive...bu' every time I get ready t' make a move, ye move around the house."

He was a bit more honest than I would've liked, as well as much more observant than I would've cared for...but he'd said that he was going to make a move. My heart flip flopped again. This was probably going to be a fairly common occurrence until I could get him back to his proper time. "Uh...well, I've never even been on a date with a guy before...and my parents will be home from church in an hour or so...so, its best if we just act like friends. They're going to wig out when they see me with an older man dressed as a pirate."

He looked faintly disappointed. "Well, then, luv, how should I look? Perhaps like some homeless waif...I'd hate fer yer parents t' "wig out". Whatever tha' means."

"Well, you could disguise yourself as a teacher or something," I said hopefully. "Or...I don't know. I'm going to be dead meat regardless of what I do when they get home. I was supposed to be home last night at about eleven."

"I know," he responded with sympathy in his voice. "Perhaps I'd bes' jus' leave, then. Because I doubt yer parents would approve of ye spendin' time wiv someone like me, e'en if I was in disguise." He stood, glancing at the now empty hot chocolate mugs for a moment as he tried to think.

"I can't just let you out of my house, though, Captain Sparrow. You know very little about our customs...and you'd get a lot of stares, like the Mayor." I sighed and bit the inside of my cheeks, a habit I'd had for years now whenever I was faced with a difficult problem. "You could hide in my room. My parents never go in there. And if they did...well, you could hide in my closet."

"So, ye wan' me t' pretend like I'm no' 'ere?" he asked with a rueful smile. "I could do tha', I suppose. An' jus' call me Jack. I don' exactly 'ave a ship 'ere t' command." He smiled more genuinely at me than any man had ever smiled at me before and I felt my heart flip flop again.

"Yes. If you don't mind, Jack." It was hard talking with a dancing heart. How did women ever get over this feeling? "I understand if you don't want to do it. I mean...we could send you to a homeless shelter or something."

"I don' mind a' all," he replied softly, smiling at me again. "How much time do we 'ave until yer parents get home?"

As I glanced over at the clock, he moved right up next to me. The clock said something around eight o' clock. "About an hour and a half," I responded as I turned my head to where he'd been standing. I nearly bumped my nose against his chin.

"Tha's plenty o' time," he commented, tilting my head up to kiss him. My wildest fantasies were coming true...but did I really want them to?


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be using half of these characters. 

AN (10/31): Happy Halloween! Finding Neverland was fantastic! You should all see it opening day. Johnny did an excellent job, and the scene with the pirates made me giggle.  
This chapter...well, I'm not sure what I want to happen in this chapter. We'll see how it goes, I suppose.  
Wow...didn't turn out how I expected it to. If enough people leave a review (we'll say...oh...seven) complaining about the ending, I'll make it so our girl winds up with Jack in the end...

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 4**

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, not really wanting to say anything. Curse my upbringing as a good Christian girl. His eyes were so close to mine. As I looked into them, I felt almost like caramel in a Milky Way.

"Well, I planned on kissin' ye," he responded, tilting his head in confusion. "Is tha' a problem? I mean, ye definitely need t' be kissed." He sounded so sure of himself, though there was a hint of something else in his voice. I didn't have the experience to know what it was, though.

"Who are you to decide if I need to be kissed or not, Jack?" I asked exasperatedly, backing out of the situation. My body ached for a kiss, but my mind screamed out it would only lead to heartache. This couldn't ever be serious...he was from the past. Besides, I wasn't even sure if I thought he was real or not.

"Well, luv, I happen t' know a bi' abou' women. There's basically three types o' females. The type tha' ache for love, the type tha' ache for knowledge, an' the type tha' ache for children. Yer one of the women who ache for love." He smiled warmly, and I found myself melting into his dark brown eyes again. "It isn' like I was plannin' on molestin' ye, luv. It'd be jus' an innocent kiss."

"Oh." The generalizations he made about women made my blood boil distantly in the back of my mind. I stepped back towards him, and then stopped. "How can you be so bloody sure of yourself, Jack? I mean...you're twice my age, at least. What if I don't find you attractive?"

"Age doesn' mean a thing," he responded, stepping towards me and lightly caressing my shoulder. It felt so good as his fingers traced odd little patterns into the pink stripes. "An' of course ye find me attractive. I can tell yer fightin' wiv yerself. Look, luv, I'm no' goin' t' make ye do anythin' ye don' want t' do." He smiled softly, tilting my head back up. Our lips met for a moment, and I felt like one of those heroines in those trashy romance novels my mother read. I felt complete for a second. "I need this, luv," he said softly, his lips lingering near mine to tempt me.

I was astounded. I couldn't think properly anymore. That kiss...wow. No wonder all the women in the Caribbean loved him. Smiling slightly, I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him down into another kiss. I was in heaven.

* * *

Needless to say, it went quite a bit further than merely kissing. I hadn't even been on a date and I'd already had intercourse with a man who really shouldn't even exist. When I woke up in his arms as the front door opened, I realized how stupid I'd been. My parents would see him in here...and I would be disowned. Swearing for the third time in my life, I quickly slipped out from between his arms and dressed. At least we'd made it all the way to my bedroom. He didn't even stir as I did this. He looked exhausted. Perhaps I'd just been a release for him. What would I do if I was suddenly in a different time period and there seemed to be only one person who knew who I was? 

When I left the room, an enormous wave of panic washed over me. How was I supposed to function tomorrow at school? Sure, I'd had the man of my dreams...but what if I ended up pregnant? The thought hadn't even occurred to me. And I had to meet up with my parents. Ironic that this all happened on a Sunday.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to rearrange my face in the bathroom mirror. My mother would instantly suspect something was up if I didn't calm down. "It'll be okay," I whispered. "This is just a dream, after all. You'll be waking up any moment." I felt a bit calmer as I said that to myself in the mirror. That slight amount of calm left as my mother shouted my name. How was it possible to feel so disgusted and pleased with yourself, anyway? It had been amazing...

Putting on a false smile, I walked into the family room. "Hi," I greeted heartily, my face falling as I noticed the look my mother had on her face. "I'm sorry," I added meekly.

"You said you'd be home by eleven." I hated how my parents lectured me. I always felt like I was worth less than a speck of pond scum. "What happened? I called over at Savannah's house and she said you'd left. Then the mayor stopped us at church and told us he'd seen you walking with some man probably twice your age. What's going on?"

A glimmer of a plan formulated in my mind as I let the tears I'd been holding back fall. "Mommy," I sobbed, suddenly walking over and prostrating myself at her feet. "I stepped outside of the party for a minute. A large man saw me..and...he.." I allowed my sobs to grow louder.

My mother glanced at me with surprise. "You don't mean..." she said softly, kneeling next to me as her dark red skirt spilled over the blue carpet. "Oh...my poor baby!" she cried as I slowly nodded. "Who did it?"

"I don't know," I sobbed. "But the man the mayor saw me with tried to...he tried to help me, Mommy." I hadn't called her Mommy in over eight years. At least she was believing my story. "He didn't get there in enough time. The man knocked me out and he tried to escort me home. Didn't know where I lived, so he waited for me to wake up."

"Are you sure they were different men?" my mother questioned softly, putting her arms around my shoulders. "And how do you know he didn't take advantage of you as well?" She was taking this a lot better than I'd expected her to. Of course, she liked having mini emergencies pop up.

"Jack didn't do it," I replied. "He's too nice to do something like that. He wanted to help me explain it, but he was so tired...I think the man who raped me beat him up. So, he's lying in my room, trying to get some sleep." How could she believe this? My story was so weak!

"Oh, baby," she said softly, picking my torso up and putting it on her lap. "Its all right now. I won't let the man hurt you again. This Jack will be rewarded for helping you." She started rocking.

I felt horrible lying on my mothers lap being rocked like a child. Now I'd broken at least three commandments today. So, I merely sobbed as my mother explained what had "happened" to my father. My father called the police, and soon I was making up a description of my attacker. I decided to use someone who looked vaguely like Barbossa as the man who'd raped me. All in all, it was a horrible Halloween. Thankfully, Jack had caught on to what I was doing when he woke up and got dressed. Our stories seemed to match, and everyone believed me.

I had gotten away with a very immoral thing and I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. If I'd been a different person, I'd probably be happy. But I wasn't. I'd lied to my parents and the community. Lied to cover up something so scandelous...How could I live with myself?

* * *

After all of the questioning was over, my father and Jack were having a conversation as I tried not to act guilty. "You'd be more than welcome to stay at our house," I heard my father stay. "What you did...well, sir, I don't think that there's many decent people left in the world, but you're one of them. I only wish you'd noticed earlier." 

"I wish I 'ad as well, sir," Jack responded. Did he feel as guilty as I did? If so, he was hiding it rather well. "If I could've stopped tha' brute...I would've. Yer daughter is almos' too beautiful for 'er own good. I suggest ye get 'er engaged to someone as soon as possible, to prevent this from 'appenin' again. Or a' least get her an escort."

Good thing Jack hadn't been asking any more questions about our time, for I think my father wouldn't have said what he was about to say. It was odd enough for Jack to be using antique phrases. "How would you like to stay in our home, Mister Sparrow?"

When I heard my father say that, I almost felt like laughing until I threw up. The man...well, you get the irony, don't you? My mother gave me an odd look as I turned that snigger into a slight sob.

"I'd be delighted t' stay wiv ye, sir," Jack responded, a smile hinting at his features. He apparently found the situation amusing as well. Of course, he'd been close to laughing this entire time. Was it easier to tell what a person was thinking if you spent that sort of quality time with them? Because I almost felt like a tuning fork as I stared at Jack and my father. "A' least until I can find a way 'ome."

"You can stay as long as necessary," my father replied, a rare smile gracing his face. "If you hadn't shown up when you did...well, she could be dead." My father didn't like using my name when he talked about me. I think that half the time he couldn't remember it. The only time I ever saw him was on the weekends or around holidays. When I was younger, I used to tell my friends that he was a secret agent. It sounds so much better than a traveling salesman. I used to also pretend that he'd had affairs with women all over and that I had some siblings somewhere...but I don't think that was the case. That had been when I'd desperately wanted a younger sibling. After my mother had me, she'd given up on having children. Apparently said it was too painful.

"Thanks," Jack replied, bowing slightly. He looked so odd with the trinkets in his hair and normal clothes on. After that, my mother made me stand up and I walked lightheaded out of the police station and into the parking lot. There was no way they'd continue to believe me. Especially when they found out that there was no such person around Whitestown. I didn't exactly look like I'd been raped after all, for I really had no bruises other than the one on the back of my head.

I didn't see Jack at all after we got home. My mother shepherded me back to my bedroom and ordered me to lie down. I did so, weakly staring up at the ceiling. How could I pretend to be a victim of such a horrible crime? And what if I was pregnant? I mean, I was going to the doctor's office tomorrow, and a morning after pill would be offered...did I want to carry Jack's child? Not really. I was too young to be a mother. But there was a part of me that rejoiced. If I was pregnant, I'd be carrying a baby for a man I loved. Did I even love Jack? Was it merely idol worship?

I don't know how I got to sleep that night, but somehow I did. My mother took a day off work. After my visit to the doctor's office (which was incredibly embarrassing, mind you) she let me lie on the couch and watch movies all day while she took Jack out to get some clothes. My parents thought he was some sort of homeless man. Of course, it wasn't disturbing to me to be left alone. If I'd grown up in another family, it probably would've been. My mother had abandoned me in my time of need. And my father was out working.

* * *

Jack showed up at the house again a few hours later, wearing completely different clothes. The braids and trinkets were gone from his hair. Thankfully, he hadn't gotten a haircut. "'Ello, luv," he greeted cheerfully as he knocked at the door and saw me stand.

"Why aren't you with my mom?" I asked as I unlocked the side sliding door and let him step in. He looked a lot more like Johnny Depp now. Which was odd...

"She said she wanted me t' check up on ye, luv. Besides, I was pretendin' t' be bored." He chuckled slightly and stepped inside, shutting the door after himself. "We need t' talk."

"No kidding," I responded almost woodenly. I wasn't sure how I should act around him now. He smiled slightly at me and gently took my hand, leading me to the sofa.

"Luv...wha' I did was wrong." Those eyes of his were drawing me in again. "I was frightened...an' ye seemed t' be the only person or thing tha' even knew tha' I could've existed." He seemed sad for a moment. "I shouldn' 'ave taken advantage of ye like that."

This sounded suspiciously like he was breaking up with me. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' tha' it din' mean anything, I guess." How could he be so brutally honest? Why couldn't he just kiss me? Even though I'd only known he was real for a day now, I felt as though my heart would break in two.

"It didn't mean anything?" Some life must've crept back into my eyes because I was suddenly mad. "Then why did you do it?" I slapped him. It felt good to see his face twist to the left as a faint red imprint of my hand appeared.

"I was frightened," he insisted, turning back to look at me. "I know yer mad a' me. An' ye 'ave every reason t' be. Bu' I'm...I'm no' ready for any sort of commitment."

Couldn't he see how mad he was making me? I felt like screaming. "Well, you blew it big time, Jack. Because you can't just do that with someone and then leave. It doesn't work that way." Tears were threatening to erupt from my eyes. How could he be this insensitive?

"Luv...please. You're makin' this harder than it 'as t' be. Jus' pretend tha' ye were really raped. When I find me way back, convince yerself tha' I was a figment of your imagination t' keep ye from realizin' how horrible the whole raping thing was." His eyes were full of regret as he touched my cheek. "It wasn' anythin' personal. I needed somethin' t' hold onto."

"Jack Sparrow!" I yelled, slapping him again as tears blurred my vision. "You really are the worst pirate I've ever seen. You need to learn to be responsible! What if I end up pregnant?"

He laughed at me softly. "Luv. Don' worry abou' tha', savvy?" Why weren't my slaps working? He wasn't seeing how much he'd hurt me. "I'm a pirate. Never will be able t' stay wiv one woman." He smiled and stood. "It was fun, though. I really 'ave t' be off."

* * *

**CrazyPirateGirl:** Was this a fast enough update? Unfortunately...I won't be able to keep updating every day. Second term starts tomorrow...and I'll be swamped with homework...  
**Rachel Sparrow**: Well, you can imagine yourself in the story. Of course, I wouldn't want to imagine myself in this chapter...  
**orcachick2005**: Whoot! I get a pair of cowboy boots! I'll be stylin' now! Thanks for leaving your sentiments...


	5. Chapter Cinq

Disclaimer: I don't have permission to be writing this...sorry! I can't really use any of the characters except for the unnamed girl that represents us all and her crazy community... 

AN (11/3): I am undergoing an extensive internal debate (that often ends up in me talking to myself) about what should happen in this story. I see it one of three ways...and I can't decide which of the three I'm going to go with.

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 5**

"You can't just leave," I protested, trying to stare daggers into his forehead. It looked rather odd, his forehead, because of how long he'd been wearing that bandanna. Now it was completely bare, ridiculing the world with its poignant tan line. If his dark hair (which was now, regrettably, shorter) hadn't spilled onto his forehead, most people would've stared at it. As it was, it was only barely noticeable now that I was staring directly at it. If I'd been in a better mood, I probably would've laughed about it.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly either impatient for something or not understanding why I was demanding that he stay. "It isn' like ye know how to get me home, luv. Ye know e'en less abou' the whole situation than I do, if tha's even possible." The slightest hint of worry was shining in his dark chocolate eyes as he spoke, his hands moving about in eccentric patterns with almost every syllable.

"I know less than you do?" I asked indignantly. "Jack! I'm the only one in this world that knows you are who you say you are! Everyone else will just say that you're a good Johnny Depp impersonator." Sighing slightly, I flicked at my hair and put it behind my ears. It could be so annoying sometimes.

"So?" Something seemed to snap in Jack's eyes as he abruptly turned to leave the room. "It was fun, luv. Impossible, bu' fun. Now I've got t' solve this riddle meself." He pivoted to face me and bowed slightly. "I wish ye the bes' of luck and suggest tha' you merely forget you ever knew me."

This couldn't really be happening, could it? I watched in slow motion as he turned and left the room. This couldn't be happening. I mean, I didn't love the man (or did I?) and I didn't really expect him to stay around...but, well, I'd given something special to him and he'd left without a word of thanks, really. Goodness gracious! My mother was going to kill me, if she ever found out. And what in the world would happen when Jack realized he didn't fit in this world? What if the graveyard was some sort of portal to the fictional past and other fictional characters showed up? Hector Barbossa could be wandering around right now!

Sighing, I lay down on the couch in shame. I was just trying to divert my attention to something other than the crushing pain in the chasm of my soul. Why did it hurt so much? It wasn't as though we'd been dating. He'd surely just seen me as some sort of strumpet...but why did thinking of that word make me want to hit something? Where would he go? I almost felt like a parent missing their only child's first steps or words.

This really was quite stupid. I should be happy that I'd had the opportunity to lose my virginity to the captain that everyone idolized in the movie. No one could ever claim that, right? Unless...well, that was a possibility. But I was the only one who knew he was the real Captain Jack Sparrow.

I spent the rest of the afternoon, regrettably, crying. As if tears would change anything. The next day, I decided to go to school, even though most people thought I should stay home. I'd just been raped, after all. It took most girls years to recover from that. Of course, it wasn't exactly a rape if both parties consented to it, eh?

* * *

It was a dark day that morning, even though Daylight Savings time had just ended and clocks had suddenly decided to fall behind an hour. I never could understand why we still bothered with the whole thing. I mean, sure, it was a great way to save candles...but this was the 21st century! We wasted everything, especially light! People's sleeping cycles shouldn't be messed up because some genius in the eighteenth century thought it would be a good idea.

Sighing slightly, and wondering for the billionth time if I'd just imagined the whole liaison, I stepped inside my high school. Whitestown Community High School was rather boring and, at least to me, appeared like a bleak prison in early dawn, awaiting souls who would never see the light of day again as they misbehaved and were thrust down to solitary confinement. Well, that's probably an exaggeration, but this year I felt as though my teachers were trying to smother all hopes and aspirations I'd ever had.

I walked silently up the stairs to the second floor, ignoring the sympathetic looks and whispers from my classmates. An odd thing happens in small towns...they know everything. I tried to avoid looking at any teachers in the eye as I walked along, staring studiously at my shoes to accomplish that task. Perhaps coming was a bad idea. But now that Jack was gone, my mom wanted to spend some quality time with me. I really didn't want to have to lie to her so much. I know I'm old fashioned, but I don't like keeping secrets from my mother. Something about that just bothers me.

"You look...nice," one of my closer friends remarked as I sat down next to the brick wall across from my locker. It had been our meeting place the whole year, since all of us came to school with plenty of time to spare. I wasn't particularly close to any of them, but some knew me better than others. Of course everyone else was staring at me with sympathy and embarrassment in their eyes.

"Just...just don't mention it, okay?" I frowned and released a huff of air. I had to act like I was hurt. It was easy enough for me to look like I had to cry, since I still felt rather heartbroken by Jack's pigheaded decision.

"Sorry," Megan said softly, looking away. I felt horrible. She seemed so dejected...and I was lying to her. To all of my friends. They started up another conversation, glancing away from me. Not that this was anything new, of course. They often didn't look at me at all during the morning. Now, however, I could tell something was completely different. It would not be fun in class today.

* * *

I managed to make it through my math class without too much trouble. My math teacher, Mrs. Storrs, even insisted that I not take the test I'd come here to take. She seemed to think I was too emotionally distraught. That was probably because I was having such a hard time not laughing about it all. How could they believe that I'd been raped? Most people thought of me as a homebody or a spinster, though I was only seventeen. What did I care what people thought? Those Barbie dolls that spend hours obsessing over their hair in the mirror had always been annoying. Just how did they spend so much time looking at themselves, anyway? If I did something like that, I'd probably start pulling out all of the hair on my face because I wasn't good enough. I don't know. Why did they always assume their hair was messy? Most wore so much hair spray that it was a miracle they could even brush it back. I liked to think of myself a bit like a hippy...all natural. If I was feeling festive, I'd wear a hint of eye shadow and blush. Of course, it now dawned on me that I'd been trying to sell myself to the other side by dressing up as that strumpet...but that had just been for fun, right? I didn't really want to be some sort of plastic toy that had to be absolutely perfect... 

Anyway, my next class was independent study with three of my closest friends. This should be interesting...the complete silence. Well, maybe not complete, for I had the vaguest premonition that Katie would have quite a bit to say. I'd considered telling them about the truth...of course, Daisy would look at me as though I was crazy and Megan would be puzzled...but at least it would be off my chest, right? I didn't think I could stand living the lie for another class period.

I bumped into Craig, a rather tall senior in my English class, as I walked along the crowded hallway. He glanced at me as though I might break. "Sorry," he muttered, edging away so he could talk to his short friend. It was now that I noticed how everyone was avoiding me. Now I knew how lepers felt. At least to some degree.

Sighing, with my mind in an emotional ferris wheel, I shrugged it off and continued walking. No sense in trying to say that it didn't matter. I had to act as though I hated all men, right? That's how women on television acted when they'd been raped. Of course, women on soap operas often ended up marrying the men who'd raped them...but that sent my mind down a track I didn't want to think about. Jack was never coming back. Knowing his luck, he'd become a famous star like Johnny Depp. There wasn't much room for piracy these days with all our technology, so that was probably the only thing he could do.

A minute or so later, I reached the room on the third floor and stepped in, suddenly aware of the fact that I had a few new zits on my face as my friends looked up at me. I shuffled uncomfortably to my seat and waited for the teacher to leave. She did as soon as she took roll. My friends descended on me like a pack of ravenous vultures.

"What happened?" Megan asked, looking at me with concern in her light brown eyes. She'd always been a lot more compassionate than my other friends, as well as a lot more timid.

Her voice was drowned out by Katie's. "Yeah, what happened? My mom said someone..assaulted you or something. Is that true?"

I sighed softly, shifting uncomfortably in my seat as Daisy stared at me with those blue eyes of hers. They could always get me to tell the truth. I hated it when she looked at me that way. "Well...I wasn't assaulted."

Katie seemed puzzled as Daisy and Megan frowned. "Well, then, why'd you tell your mom you were?" Katie had never had a problem speaking her mind. I found her randomness often refreshing. She sighed and brushed a lock of light brown hair back behind her ear.

"You really wouldn't believe me if I told you," I muttered, sinking down into my seat. Couldn't they just leave me alone? Yet...I wanted to get this out of my system.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, gently putting her hand on mine. "We promise not to tell anyone. What sort of friends would we be if we couldn't believe you?"

Well, they certainly hadn't tried this tactic before. Shaking my head slightly, I told them everything that had happened. It had been rather amusing to see the looks on their faces, for I could tell that Megan didn't believe me. Katie wanted to...and Daisy couldn't help but believe me. I'd always been completely honest with Daisy. She was, I suppose, my best friend. Of course, she didn't really know me. No one did. I probably didn't even really know myself.

"Wow," Katie said softly, blinking a few times to get her eyes back to the normal size. "Wow." She was grinning stupidly. Katie liked Johnny Depp about as much as I did...and she probably would've done the same thing. I could tell that she was trying to convince herself that it could happen. If she could convince herself that, well, it showed how much sway what I said could have on people, I guess.

Daisy didn't say anything in response, for there was some sort of internal struggle in her sparkling blue eyes. She glanced away from me and put her head on her desk, playing with locks of her red hair as she tried to think of some way not to believe me. I felt rather touched that I'd convinced two of the three.

Megan, on the other hand, was staring at me as though I was crazy. "Did they give you some sort of medication? Something to make it so you couldn't really remember what happened? I mean...this is too much. There's no way someone from a movie could actually be real." She shook her head and popped her jaw, folding her arms away from me as though she was repulsed by the idea that I'd enjoyed what happened.

I sighed softly as I stared at Megan. I'd known her for about ten years now...and she didn't believe me. I knew it was a lot to believe...but she could've at least humored me. "I know it sounds crazy, Megan...but would I lie to my best friends?"

She shook her head again and refused to look my way. Clearly she thought I was having problems mentally. "Whatever you say. I think you've just had a hard time, and I think your mom is absolutely mental for having let you come today. Honestly."

Katie frowned over at Megan and glanced back at me. "I believe you," she said softly, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. "I wish I could slap him too. Bloody git doesn't know what he's missing." She chuckled softly, sympathetically putting her hand on mine, which was clenched against the side of the desk. I hadn't even realized it was there. "Though...it seemed romantic until he left. You should find him."

I shook my head slightly. "Oh, yeah, that would work, Katie. I have no idea where he'd go. I'm going to do as he advised me to do. Forget about him. This is the last time I'll ever talk about him."

Megan scoffed and Daisy nodded, finally able to speak. "Well, it would be wise. I mean, if you have no idea where he's gone, it is best to say that you've been raped." She frowned slightly, and I could tell she was still doubting me. I knew that her heart wanted to believe me, but her head wouldn't let her. Daisy was a very smart individual, as well as very talented. I often wondered why she ever became my friend. We seemed to be opposites in a lot of things. The most visible of these was our heights. I was rather tall, and she was quite short. But we almost seemed to have the same mind at times.

"I know," I replied softly, touched again that they both believed me. I'd just have to work on Megan. "Since he told me to forget him, I will. I'm going to stick with the rape story. And I suggest that you do as well, because it will get Savannah in trouble." Was I actually going to gossip? Yes. And I wanted to. I realized now that I'd tried to garner Savannah's respect by dressing up as a strumpet, for she was known around the school as, well, a rather nasty word that means about the same thing as strumpet.

Megan shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't use this to get her in trouble."

"Do you remember why I was in the graveyard?" I frowned. I'd at least hoped she'd believe me now that I was starting to sound a bit normal. "Look, Megan, she ridiculed me in front of most of the school."

"I know, but you still shouldn't try to get her in trouble. Wouldn't that be sinking down to her level?" Megan looked at me for the first time in a few minutes.

Katie shook her head. "Megan, come on. Savannah kicked her out of the party on Halloween. I think that warrants a bit of muckraking."

Daisy nodded, glaring at Megan. I had the feeling that a very intense conversation between the two of them would happen. Daisy had always been my defender, after all. She liked to reprimand anyone who hurt me behind my back.

* * *

**jack sparrow is a SEXY beast**: Of course Jack can...he's evil. At least right now. I might bring him into the next chapter, if I write any more...depends on if I can get seven reviews this time...Anyway, such things are possible. In dreams.   
**sunkist3208**: It's called irony. And I'm still deciding if I want to keep going. Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. And trouble is Jack's middle name, Whitney. Don't worry, you'll be pulled into the story soon.   
And as for every girl's fantasy? Well, that's because this is loosely based on a dream I had.   
**Laura**: Jack is a jerk. At times. He might redeem himself, honest. I haven't decided if he will or not...   
I hope that I'm not too confusing to you, Laura. I've tried to make as much sense as possible, but often what I think makes sense doesn't...   
**colecole345**: Sorry it took me so long. I was sick on Saturday and Sunday and school ish completely ebil...   
**Holly Berries**: Well, it wasn't a premier. It was a sneak peek. And you should see Finding Neverland. Fantastic. Thank you so much for the compliments! I love them. And reviews. I love them too.   
**orcachick2005**: Don't kill me, Daisy! Anyway, I'll have the screenies up in a moment. And I hope you liked a certain character...she's kinda a mixture of yourself and my friend Marie...   
Thanks for all the support. I don't think I'd ever have kept writing without your constant support with my creative ventures... and the chef hat. It'll come in handy. And you can slap Jack. Tis fun.   
**Rachel Sparrow**: Jack actually did that. He's being the antagonist, as it were. I might redeem him. Maybe. Thanks for the review!   
**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow**: I'll churn it out as fast as I can, poppet. Sometimes I go through writer's block. 


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be using Jack...I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow or Johnny Depp. Or some of the trademarked names I toss in... 

AN (11/16): I've been doing a lot of thinking for this chapter...and haven't come up with much of anything. Ah well...we'll see how much I get done while I'm procrastinating my reading notes for AP Government.

AN (11/17): One month until I turn eighteen...scary. Anyway, I'm finishing this up as I procrastinate doing my calculus homework...it is so evil, calculus...

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 6**

Megan sighed and slowly shook her head, returning the look that Daisy was giving her. "Whatever. Discuss whatever you want to discuss. I want to finish my homework." She frowned and picked up her textbook, slowly standing as if to prove a point and walking to a far corner. Obviously she didn't want to talk anymore. I can't say that I blamed her for reacting so negatively. If I were in her position, I wouldn't believe it either. Perhaps I had made up the story after being raped...things were starting to get a bit blurry.

Daisy watched Megan leave, her face pulled into a slight frown. I doubted I'd ever seen Daisy as angry as she was right now. She believed me enough to want to fight those who refused to listen...

"So," Katie said, completely ignoring the fact that Megan had left our sides. She had her textbook open too, but I could tell she hadn't done any of the assignment yet. My fault, of course. It was a pity, too, for Katie was in the orchestra for the school play and never had any free time to finish her homework. Daisy was in the play as well (as Tzeitel), but she always had time to finish her homework because she was a genius. She'd finish it in about half the time it took the average person. "What do you think Savannah will say, when she's told?"

"Well...I told my parents that I'd just stepped out of the party for a moment," I replied, allowing a slight amount of displeasure to tinge my words. "Not really all that much we could use against her." Most of the school would've loved to ridicule Savannah for kicking me out of the party. Yet, no one wanted to admit that they'd set me out on the street unconscious, so no one had come forward to say anything that would incriminate her.

"Ah." Daisy seemed both relieved and disappointed by this news. She hated speaking ill of anyone, even the girl who'd always been her competition in drama. Savannah happened to be playing Daisy's mother in the play Fiddler on the Roof. I thought it was because Savannah was taller than Daisy...not because she had more talent, but I could tell that it still rubbed Daisy a bit raw. "Well...I suppose we can't sling mud at her for it. It wasn't her fault that you were "raped", even though she made you cry and faint."

"I know," I admitted heavily. Life seemed to be cruel to me again. I'd known one brief moment of pure happiness...and now I was stuck in the mire of lies and spite. I knew it was wrong of me to hate Savannah. In fact...I should be thanking her! Without her cruel treatment of me over the years, I wouldn't have ever ended up in that graveyard on Saturday night. Of course, maybe it had been a bad thing after all. I had the creepiest feeling that I was the one who'd pulled Jack unwittingly into reality. But he was gone...so, I couldn't figure out how to send him back. Even though he'd been completely horrible to me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to send him back. How could you say no to a face like his, anyway? "Oh well...I'm sure that someday she'll slip up in front of everyone." Bold words for someone like me to say. I generally believed that all people were good at heart (even my odd parents), but I'd never liked Savannah, even though she'd been my friend at one point.

Katie nodded, though I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. "Well...I'm sure that something will come up." She happened to like Savannah. I thought it incredibly odd...but then again, Katie seemed to have two personalities sometimes. She sighed, still caught up in imagining what she'd do with Captain Jack Sparrow at her side. I wish I could treat the situation so lightly. But I couldn't. I felt absolutely filthy on the inside because I'd lied to my parents. Not to mention like a piece of dirt because he'd left me after using me to get more comfortable with his own situation. It was rather amazing that he'd reacted so calmly to everything. I'd imagined him pulling out his gun and shooting someone when he'd seen some of the "conveniences" we have this century.

The gun! Of course! He'd taken off his effects when we'd reached my room...and I don't think that he'd picked it up afterwards. I could prove the story to Megan. Feeling slightly less dirty, I smiled at Katie. "Oh, I really don't care. I was stupid, dressing up as that strumpet to get attention." I sounded almost too old...

Daisy looked at me, surprise in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't expect such mature comments from me often. "Well...it never is very nice to make fun of someone." She smiled warmly, glancing down at the book in her hands. _Crime and Punishment_...it was quite ironic that we were studying that right now. I completely sympathized with the main character. Not that I'd committed murder...

I nodded, not really knowing what else to say. I was excited to get home. Surely I'd be able to prove to Megan that I'd seen Jack Sparrow. I had the uncontrollable urge to prove it to myself...

* * *

Nestle water? Did it taste like chocolate? Reaching forward, I slowly grabbed the water bottle with a picture of horribly fake mountains on it. Taking off the plastic cap, I slowly opened the bottle and took a long drink. Nope. It tasted like nothing. I suppose that was good. Bottled water wasn't supposed to taste like anything. Yet, my hopes felt strangely crushed as I closed the bottle and tossed it from one hand to the other. Shouldn't something with the label of Nestle include chocolate or at least have some vague hint of chocolaty goodness?

Speaking of chocolate, I couldn't get those stupid eyes out of my mind. They seemed to be staring at me each time I closed my eyes. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? All I wanted to do was forget about him. The search for the gun had been fruitless...obviously he hadn't left his effects here, as I'd thought. That would've just been too easy.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked myself, laying back on the couch with my eyes closed. My mother had gone to her weekly bingo game, my father was still at work. It was amazing how often they left me at home by myself. I couldn't understand my mother's obsession with bingo...but, then again, she couldn't understand my obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean. As long as I didn't pester her about bingo, she let me wear out the DVD.

"Because I can't," a deep voice responded not too far away from my head.

I jumped up off the sofa, probably going a half of foot off the cushions. That had really startled me. Generally when I talked to myself, I received no reply. "Jack?" I asked, hating my eyes for suddenly deciding I should cry. Once I was back down on the couch, I hastily sat up and rubbed at those weeping tear ducts as though I was merely tired. He looked so perfect standing next to me with a repentant look on his face. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Generally, I thought that looked stupid on men. But it reminded me of Roux in Chocolat...

"Aye, luv, I'm back," he responded, sighing and taking a seat next to me. I was very surprised when he put his arm around my shoulders. It felt so nice, though, and I found myself staring at those warm chocolate eyes, instantly forgiving him for breaking my tender heart.

"Why?" I asked softly, wishing he'd answer me and kiss me all at the same time. I dropped the water bottle onto the floor, rather puzzled when it spilled on the carpet. Hadn't I shut it? Oh well...it was only water, after all.

"I couldn' stay away," he responded. Almost as if he could read my mind, he bent over and kissed me. "Please forgive an' ole pirate for bein' such a fool," he said softly, gently cupping my cheek in his strong hands.

How could I say no? Besides...I'd always been taught to forgive people, no matter what they did to me. Smiling, I said breathlessly, "Of course I forgive you, Jack." I pulled on his beard and kissed him. "I'll always forgive you. You were just scared."

"Aye," he admitted, frowning slightly. "I was scared. Scared of commitment an' this new time. Bu' I promise t' be better." How I yearned to believe him. He certainly seemed sincere enough. The look in his dark brown eyes was that of complete repentance.

Something was bothering me about the whole situation, though. The look on his face seemed out of character. Almost like what the blacksmith Will Turner would look like if he were saying the same thing. But that was complete nonsense, wasn't it? How could Jack be Will Turner's clone? He was Captain Jack Sparrow, after all.

"Wha' do ye say t' that?" he asked, puzzled by the look in my eyes. The confusion on his face was too clear...he wasn't concealing it as much as he should've been.

"I...uh...I suppose you're right," I replied, blinking slowly. When I opened my eyes, I screamed loudly. Jack's face was melting! The skin was bubbling off, falling to the floor and steaming as it hit the white carpet now drenched in blood. I couldn't move my gaze elsewhere as he leaned in to kiss me, the muscles twitching horribly on his face. What was going on? Surely I wasn't dreaming...

* * *

I woke up a moment later, shivering violently underneath my fleece blanket with a picture of a sunset over the ocean on it. My mouth felt as though it was full of cotton, for I'd been sleeping with it open. Sighing slightly, I turned over onto my left side so I could see the red numbers from my alarm clock. It was only three in the morning. I hadn't been able to sleep very well since I'd got home from school and found my mother gossiping about what had "happened" to me. How long could I keep living this lie in front of her?

Sighing louder, I reached over and flicked on my lamp. I didn't want to go back to sleep. Seeing Jack's face melt like that had been very disturbing. This was one dream I wouldn't forget. Yawning, I grabbed the small book sitting next to me on the end table holding the white lamp with the sea painted onto it. This wasn't going to be a very nice night. I'd be completely exhausted tomorrow at school for that essay test.

As I opened the book and started reading, I got the unmistakable feeling that someone else was in the room with me. But that didn't make any sense. My parents were noisily snoring in their room, oblivious to the fact that I couldn't sleep. There was no one else inside my house. At least, there shouldn't have been anyone else. If there was...well, they were either a burglar or an alien. Both possibilities frightened me. I'd always been afraid of aliens appearing in my closet or something.

The feeling grew so strong as I read sentence after sentence that I couldn't bear it any longer. Sighing, I shut my book and placed it back on the end table, slowly lifting the fleece blanket off of my body and slipping out of bed. My bare feet tingled slightly as I touched some magazine cover on my floor. It was so cold that it gave me the impression it was slimy. Frowning, I walked towards the door of my rather unordered room. Well...perhaps it would be better for me to compare my room to a disaster area after a hurricane or tornado. I hated having a clean room, for I could never find what I was looking for. That's why I let various articles of clothing accumulate on the blue carpet. No point in cleaning it if it was just going to give me headaches.

It seemed to take me forever to reach the light switch. Why couldn't the light switch be close to my bed? Frowning slightly at my particularly lazy thoughts, I hit the switch to the on position, blinking a few times to adjust to the intensity of the lights. Why was it always so hard for my eyes to adjust to light in the middle of the night? It really didn't make much sense to me. Then again...what did I know?

My vision cleared a few moments later, and I swear that my jaw dropped to the floor as I realized who had been staring at me as I slept fitfully. "Jack?" I finally managed to ask, wondering if I could still be asleep.

He didn't make any move as he calmly surveyed me with those mahogany brown eyes of his. They seemed a bit glossy as they stared at me. Why weren't his hands moving? And how long had he been here?

Frowning and muttering something quite rude under my breath, I walked over to my chair to get a closer look at him. And to slap him again for leaving me. As I lifted my hand up to give him a blow he deserved, he softly said, "Please don'."

My hand stopped in mid-air as my heart melted. The look of pain on his face was so clear suddenly that it almost made me want to cry out from it. What had happened to him. "Jack?" I asked softly, kneeling next to the chair and wishing he would move.

"I don' think I can leave your side for long," he finally answered after a long, pregnant pause. The only thing that was moving were his eyes and mouth. "I don' really know wha's wrong wiv me. Or how I managed t' get back 'ere wivout wakin' ye up."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. What had hurt him? I longed to ask the pirate captain that question...but I knew he'd tell me when he was ready. He seemed a bit disappointed in being back here. Obviously the apology still stood. Why did I feel like I had to forgive him? Honestly...if he'd been any other man, I'd call an ambulance and wash my hands of the whole situation.

"D' ye think you could 'elp me on'o the bed?" he asked a few moments later, puzzle in his voice as he watched me think about him. It had to be odd for him to watch someone think about his predicament.

"Sure," I responded after the words made sense to my ears. He moved his arm weakly around my shoulder and I almost carried him to the bed. Goodness, he was heavy! If I hadn't been taking body conditioning, I don't think I would've been able to assist the limp man to my bed. He seriously couldn't support his own body weight.

"What happened?" I asked after I regained my composure and put a blanket over him. I could now see that he was violently shivering.

* * *

**Alteng**: I would side with Megan as well, actually. I'd believe that the rape had made the girl a bit loopy...And I have read Horton Hears a Who. That book...wow...it really made me think. But some physicists seriously think there are other universes out there that we just can't see...they give gravity as evidence. Kinda crazy...   
And her parents...well, they're kinda crazy. Would you let a strange man sleep in your house if you had a teenaged daughter? I'd hope not. You'd think someone else would realize that he looked an awful lot like Jack Sparrow...   
Well, I can't be Valedictorian any more. I dropped my ninth AP class...but my class rank is 2 out of 411...   
**Jack**: Well, the reason it is written in first person (and that the character has no name) is so that it is easier for you to picture him yourself. But...it is rather odd that your life is so similar to my fiction. Maybe you'll run into Jack Sparrow!   
**Emx**: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I try to be as professional about this story as possible. Thank you for your compliments and review!   
**Pirates-arr-me-life63**: I'm sorry it took me over a week to update. I get into moods...sometimes I want to keep writing, sometimes I don't. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And thank you for the compliment and review!   
**Laura**: Well, apparently I chose a path. Not one I'd expected to choose...actually, not one I'd even really considered...but thanks for the review and the compliments! I can never have too much of either...   
**Sparrowschik**: Well, I just had to see if I could make it so people didn't like Jack...apparently I could. Thanks for leaving a review full of compliments! I'm updating as much as I can. If I dropped out of school, I could update more...but my mom would kill me if I did that.   
**jack sparrow is a SEXY beast**: Thanks for the compliments! And I'm glad I could actually make people not like Jack...well, not really, because he's been giving me a hard time about it...anyway, thanks for the review!   
**sunkist3208:** Where exactly does Chakaluka come from? And the conversation between Katie, Daisy, and Megan is kinda like the conversations I have in independent study. Ya know...a lot of what the character says is what I think. Like the Barbie thing...gah. So ebil.   
I like your name, Whitney. Tis uber spiffy! It is unisex...but I'll always think of you when someone mentions your name... Yay! More long reviews!   
**Holly Berries**: Well, I obviously continued...I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for leaving a review!   
**orcachick2005**: She might've been raped. I'm not sure what the state laws for New York are, and I'm too tired to look it up right now. Anyway, I'm glad that you think Daisy sounds like you, seeing as she's mostly you with only a smidgen of Marie tossed in...and I hope you like the whole bit about the musical. I just used the first one that came to mind, hence the odd selection...actually, my sister-in-law was in Fiddler. She has red hair...   
Wow..I went of on a tangent there. Sorry about that. Thanks for the review and the constant support!   
**CrazyPirateGirl**: Well, she was lying to herself. Obviously she can't forget him... Thanks for leaving a review! And for the compliments. I like compliments. Since you were the first reviewer, you get a loverly poster of Jack... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be using these characters…

AN (11/22): Well, I'm in my Independent Study class with nothing to do, so I'm busy typing this up. I'm so incredibly tired that it might not make any sense, but at least I'll be ready to update as soon as I can. Sorry that this one is so short...

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 7**

He did not answer me right away as he glanced at the blanket now over his body. "Thanks," he muttered, struggling to keep his teeth from chattering. "I was afraid tha' ye wouldn' notice me sitting there."

"Well…it does take me a while to notice anything," I replied, wishing he'd just answer me. Why couldn't men give a straight answer, anyway? They always assumed that women didn't really mean what they were asking, even though that was definitely not the case half the time. If a woman asked a man a direct question, she should receive a direct answer in response. "Especially with just my lamp on." I looked towards the lamp on the end table near my bed again. It wasn't a very bright lamp, and I was probably ruining my eyes each time I read by its light alone. Not that I really cared. If I turned my actual light on, my father would know I was awake when I wasn't supposed to be. I was probably the only teenager in the neighborhood with a set bed time.

"Glad ye did," he replied, closing his eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted and pale. Pirates were never meant to be pale, for it was a grotesque sight to me, even though I'd never seen an actual pirate before. Leaves littered his dark hair, giving him the appearance of a corpse.

For some reason, I got the impression that I shouldn't let him fall asleep. "Jack?" I said sharply, reaching over and touching his cheek. It was very cold to the touch, bordering on icy. What had happened? Was he in the process of dying before my  
eyes?

"So, d' ye think tha' the Bush fella will make a good king?" he asked languidly, struggling to open his eyes to calm the worry in my voice. "I wouldn' 'ave ever guessed tha' the Colonies actually got t' choose their own king."

"Well, Bush won't be our king," I replied. Ah, so that was how the  
presidential race had turned out, eh? How had Jack known that? "He'll be our president. It is like the king, but different." I felt slightly depressed that we'd have four more years of the monkey president…but I couldn't even vote so it really didn't matter. In four years, I would definitely pay more attention to the outcome of the elections. Where would I be in four years, though? The thought was rather frightening.

"Ah." One of his eyes fluttered shut and abruptly opened again. "Well, I personally think 'e resembles ole King George, bu' wha' do I know?" He chuckled absent-mindedly. It suddenly occurred to me that he was in a lot of pain.

"Jack? Can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly, gently touching his cheek again. I'd never felt a dead body, but I was fairly sure that it would feel something like the way his cheek felt, all cold and leathery. I rubbed his cheek and felt as though I were rubbing the scales of a lizard or snake.  
Perhaps the fictional past was trying to set things straight and make it so he was dead, as he definitely would be by now. What if I was watching the illustrious captain die?

"Was in a bar. Fell over an' spilled me rum. I din' know tha' rum could come in different flavors. Rather interestin', it is. If I could figure out 'ow they did it, I could leave the _Pearl_ behind an' sell tha' an' die a rich man." He chuckled again. I was getting the distinct impression that he was delirious.

"Oh." He still wasn't explaining what had happened, and his eyes were closing again. "Jack…can you at least tell me what hurts?" I gently stroked his scale-like cheek, desperately trying to keep him awake. If he fell asleep…well, it looked like he'd never wake up again.

"Everything." His eyes slowly opened in surprise. "Except for me cheek." The gloss in his eyes was starting to slowly lessen. How could he be in so much pain and talk about things like rum?

I looked at him, amazement slowly filling my eyes as I realized that the skin under my cheek was starting to get warm. Like those MRI's the military has. You just add water and can burn yourself in a matter of moments. Soon it was so hot that I had to move my hand away. What was going on? Maybe he was now trying to spontaneously combust.

"Put yer hand back." It was a piteous whimper. That really surprised me. I didn't think that he could whimper. "Or maybe on the other cheek, luv. Somethin' abou' your 'and helps the pain."

I did as he requested, though I had to move it in a matter of moments when it became too hot for me to bear. What was going on? Was he trying to freeze and die of a fever all at the same time?

"I know tha' ye can't stand the heat, luv...bu' could you please touch all of me? I almos' feel normal on my cheeks." He looked at me, and I was aware that he was in indescribable pain.

"No problem," I replied heartily, trying not to cry as I touched his nose, mouth, forehead, scalp and neck. "I just wish that I could do more." I touched his left arm, but felt no warmth. It puzzled me for a moment, until I realized I was touching a particularly filthy cotton shirt in rather than his skin. I pulled the sleeve up and gently rested my hand on his arm. A few moments later, I moved it because of the heat. Great...I'd have to take his shirt off.

"I jus' wish I hadn't left," he replied with a slight chuckle that sounded like a whimper. "I should've come back when I started 'avin' problems movin' me legs." He frowned and winced as I bumped his arm with my elbow as I started unbuttoning his shirt. It was getting very hard for me to concentrate as I pulled the shirt apart and noticed his perfectly defined abs. Not many men in this century could boast that from hard work.

"How did you get back, then?" I asked after touching his bare shoulders, trying to keep a grip on reality. Suddenly I realized I'd have to take off his pants to do his legs...it would be odd when I got down to his nether regions...what was I supposed to do? I mean, he clearly didn't like me, or he wouldn't have left. Obviously I was too young for someone like Captain Jack Sparrow. It struck me as a bit odd that his chest was as tan as his hands. You'd think it wouldn't be, from years of being trapped beneath cloth...

"It was very 'ard," he admitted softly, smiling at me now that he could. "I didn' think I'd make it. Bu' then I saw yer house and I started running...might've hit a few cats and dogs on the way...bu' somehow I managed to make it here."

"What will happen when I go to school, though? I can't stay next to you all the time, Jack." I didn't want to stay next to him, suddenly. Couldn't he just leave me alone and go back to where he came from? He was only back here because he would die without me, not because he wanted to be back.

"I was fine for the firs' day I left," Jack replied with a slight sigh. "At leas', the pain was bearable for the firs' day." He frowned slightly as he muttered that. I think he could sense that I wasn't happy with him...but he couldn't figure out why I wasn't happy with him. Men were so dense.

"Oh." I continued to press my hands to his skin. I stopped for a moment on his chest and glanced at some of his scars before moving back to his cheek. Well, the skin was back to normal, and it didn't burn anymore. That was good, right? I might not have liked Jack at the moment, but I certainly didn't want him dead. Who knows what would happen if he died? The ramifications were endless.

"So...I'm sorry." He looked at me sadly as I stopped touching his chest. "I shouldn' 'ave left you like that, luv."

"No kidding," I muttered, frowning as I moved my hand to another section of his frozen skin. Couldn't he tell I wasn't in the mood for this? I knew what he'd say...he'd say that he didn't mean to hurt me and that he'd just been afraid, yet again...I hated being used like a tool.

"I'm afraid of commitment." He said this so seriously that I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. I couldn't see any sort of jest in his expressive brown eyes.

"What?" Had he been watching talk shows or something? That wasn't a phrase men said unless their psychiatrists forced them to. Shaking my head slightly, I took my hand off his chest. I felt uncomfortable, just touching him. Stupid teenage hormones.

"I'm afraid of commitment, luv. I really am attracted t' ye...I lef' because I'm afraid of hurtin' you." He sighed softly gently reaching up and grabbing my hand.

"Afraid of hurting me, eh?" I pulled my hand from his. "Jack, you failed miserably on that count. You've hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life." I shook my head. "Obviously you just wanted to use me. If all men are like you, it'd be better for me to live on Mars."

"Look, luv, I said I'm afraid of commitment." He frowned as he noticed how upset I really was. He winced as he moved his feet uncomfortably under the fleece blanket I'd peeled back to his waist to help him get warm. "If I spend any more time wiv ye, I'll end up lovin' ye. And I can't let tha' 'appen again."

* * *

**Alteng**: Well, teenagers aren't exactly the smartest creatures walking on the face of the planet... If I'd been her, I would've called an ambulance. But, it wouldn't have helped anything, apparently. And just think about what she's going to have to do...in bed...wow...I can't believe I decided to solve his problem that way. Icky.  
I really don't care about the whole Valedictorian thing. I'd have to give a speech...that's not fun.  
**jack sparrow is a SEXY beast**: There actually is a theory like that around the world of Physics nerds...that's partly where I got my idea from, actually, since I watched a show on just that thing...I don't actually believe in it. But Jack will get to his own time. Eventually. Not too much longer from now. I hope. Thanks for the review!  
**Laura**: Woot! I've always wanted a Quizno's sub...are they any good? I like leaving the readers on edge...makes it easier for me to write my next chapter, ya see? Anyway, thanks for the review...this chapter was a bit odd, due to my sleep deprivation...but that's okay! I'll be ending this story soon...  
**Misty Addams**: I'm glad you found this so impressive. I'm sick of all the filth clogging up Fanfiction as well...which is why I mostly write, nowadays, and leave reviewing to other people. Bad way to look at it...but, oh well. Thank you so much for the compliments! I'm glad you think it is so well written...I've tried to be professional about the whole thing. I update each week (unless some emergency comes up). Would've updated earlier, but fanfiction was going through repairs...  
**theatrevixen13**: Well...that was just a bit of randomness, because I was sick of naming things a set way. Tis odd for me to not have chapter names, actually. Thanks for leaving a review!  
**Pirates-arr-me-life63**: I'm glad you found it so touching...I really hadn't intended to bring him back. But my mind does odd things like that all the time...I'm glad you like the last chapter so much. Thank you for leaving a review again! I really appreciate it! If you like this story...well, you might like my other ones...  
**Lady Fae**: I just wish I could've updated faster...thanks for the review!  
pyritetomboy: I shall try harder to use my imagination more...sometimes I get lazy when describing things...or I want the reader to picture it for themselves...anyway, thanks for the compliment and review!  
**Emx**: Ah, yes...Well, I addressed that in this chapter. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this one!  
**orcachick2005**: -whispers- I haven't actually seen My Fair Lady. Is it any good? Do you like performing it? You are too a genius. You always have something witty to say...and you can't be witty and a dunce at the same time. It just doesn't work...and maybe I was putting a bit of myself into Daisy, too...ya never know. I can score high on stuff I've never even studied... Thanks for the review and your constant support/criticism. Keep up your good work on your fanfic.  
**sunkist3208**: I didn't either...I planned on stopping a long time ago. How did the funeral go? Was it nice? Did you cry? Not that I really need to know, of course...but I'm sure you did a very good job playing Taps. Thanks for the review...and you'd better update soon...  
It would be really creepy to see Jack turn into Will...I'd fall off the bed or something. And the cliffhangers...well, I don't intend to do it, sometimes...other times, I don't want to think about what comes next until later, so I end it.  
**Jack**: I'm sorry I made you afraid of going to sleep...it really wasn't what I intended to do. That dream was mostly to make you think of Jack showing up...I didn't really intend to have Jack show up in the last chapter...it just happened. He is like a puppy...  
**Rachel Sparrow**: Oh, he'll be okay. I think. I don't plan to really kill off Captain Sparrow...that would be bad. What if he disappeared from the movie or something? Thanks for the review!  
**meggumscat**: Well, ya kinda missed the next chapter. Or left a review on an older chapter...anyway, you said I could make her evil! -pouts- Just kidding. I think that Megan will have a change of heart...or, at least, will be forced to believe our little protagonist...maybe. I dunno. Anyway, you get a loverly cardboard pirate ship called the _Bonny Kate_ for being the first to leave a review after I updated on this story. 


	8. Chapter Huit

Disclaimer: I don't have permission to be writing this...though, I do have permission to use the names Megan, Daisy, and Katie. 

AN (11/29): Wow. Fanfiction sure has been having a lot of troubles lately, eh? Since I don't want to finish my calculus, I decided I'd write this. Or, rather, start writing this. My ideas for this story are getting quite thin...I believe that the next chapter will be the last chapter.

AN (12/3): Sorry for the rather long delays...I've been having quite a case of writer's block on this story...I think tis almost time for me to end it. Probably in the next chapter, actually. And if you want to read more about the whole Meagan thing mentioned in this chapter, check out The Emerald Eyes: A Tale of Mutiny. By me, of course...

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 8**

"Why not?" I questioned softly, a look of both sympathy and disgust on my face. Surely I was a pleasant sight at the moment, wearing my pajamas with little yellow ducks on them with my frizzy bed head. Frightfully warm things, these fleece pants were. If only I could wear them to school...

"Because I don' wan' t' hurt ye...seriously." He frowned and closed his eyes, leaning back on my blue pillow to stare up at the glow in the dark stars I had scattered across my ceiling after he finished blinking. "I've 'ad too many bad experiences wiv women, luv."

"I'd be different," I found myself insisting as I started on his legs. Why wouldn't he believe me? And why did I care what he thought? He'd hurt me...and had only come back because by some miracle he'd realized that I was probably the reason he was in pain.

He flinched, as though I'd struck him across the cheek. "Look...luv, I'm sorry," he said softly, weakly reaching up and touching my cheek as I felt a nasty tear slip out. "Please don' be upset. I think tha' when yer upset...I'm in pain."

"How can I not be upset, Jack?" I asked softly. "I know that I seem like I've gotten over you, in the past two days, but I really haven't! Every time I close my bloody eyes, I see you, Jack. I can't not be upset, not when you're here." I blinked a few times as some more tears managed to sneak their way out of my eyes.

He flinched again. "Look. I'm sorry. I can't change the way ye feel abou' me...bu' I don't belong here, luv. I don't belong here. An' you don't belong back in me time." He sighed heavily, rubbing at his temples with his hands.

"Why are you so afraid of commitment?" I asked softly a few moments later after I'd gained control of my emotions. Blast, I felt like I was on my period. Which I wasn't. Was love always so painful?

He sighed softly, still rubbing at his temples. "I fell in love wiv a girl once. She lef' me...an' I accidentally killed her, all right? Another woman...well, she claimed she loved me. Bu' she turned me in, an' I ended up wiv a bloody brand as a result. Women...I'm not meant for one woman. Surely ye can understand tha', right?"

My mind lingered on his "accidentally killed her" phrase. Did he really mean it? I sighed slightly and sat next to him on my bed. "Accidentally killed her? What happened, Jack?" Of course, it really wasn't my place to pry...but I wanted to know why he couldn't just hold me to keep himself from being hurt. My whole experience sounded like a fairy tale. Shouldn't he just whisk me away on a white horse into the sunset, so we could live happily ever after?

"I met Meagan when I'd 'ad the _Pearl_ for a few years," he started, moving his hands about slightly. It seemed he was in a bit less pain, for there wasn't that intense glossiness in his eyes anymore. "Fell in love wiv her...I even planned t' marry 'er. Imagine, me, Captain Jack Sparrow, marryin' a Reverend's daughter...however, I got really drunk one night. Met up wiv a strumpet. Somehow Meagan found out. She lef' me tha' night. I though' I'd never see 'er again.

"Of course, mos' of the time wha' I think is the complete opposite of wha' actually 'appens. I did see 'er again. But I didn' even really see 'er." He sighed softly, rubbing at some ring on his finger. It was the silver one, with the green gem inside. I'd always wondered why he wore it. This seemed to be some sort of nervous tic, rubbing it. "I was in Nassau. We did somethin' tha' is rather brilliant. Stormed the port an' raided it wivout firin' a single shot from our cannons. Of course...I did fire a shot tha' horrible night. I'd gone t' the governor's house, wiv two of me crew members...an' I was preparin' t' threaten the cowardly governor's life...when someone tried t' hit me o'er the head wiv a vase. I shot blindly...hit her. She fell t' the floor...and kept tryin' t' get me attention. Tha's when I realized it was Meagan. I'd shot her."

I was a bit chilled by the fact that all emotion seemed to drain out of his voice as he talked of killing a woman he'd loved so dearly. But it did make a bit more sense. Just a bit. "Jack...I'm not Meagan!" I insisted, gently rubbing his arm with my magic hands. "I wouldn't leave you if you got drunk and met up with a strumpet." Of course, I'd probably harbor resentment towards him about the incident for the rest of my life... but I wouldn't leave him. How could anyone ever leave such a fine specimen of a man?

He shook his head slightly. "I can't afford t' believe ye, luv. I jus' can't." He took a deep breath, and I realized he was very close to tears. Obviously he still felt guilty for the incident.

"Jack, it was an accident," I insisted softly, gently kissing his cheek. Wow, I was really being bold today. "I'm sure you didn't mean to kill her. And I'm sure that she knows you didn't mean to kill her. You can't keep beating yourself up over this." Perhaps I was just giddy because I realized it wasn't me that was making him so repulsed by me...if that even makes any sense.

He sighed softly, apparently trying to curb his anger. The stupid look on my face must've been quite disturbing, for he suddenly said with much venom, "What d' ye know about it? You're a child, luv. A bloody child with quite a bit of growin' up t' do. I'm over twice yer age."

I bit my lip and tried not to cry as he flinched. "Jack...I'm not as foolish as I used to be. Come on! We need each other! Can't you see that?" I kissed his cheek again. "However...if you don't want me to save your life, I'll just go to the chair and fall asleep. You've needed a woman in your life for far too long."

He shook his head slightly. "Love doesn' exist. Stop wastin' yer breath on an old man who doesn' even know how t' get back home."

I scoffed lightly...but refrained from making a comment as he rolled over in bed and started pretending to be asleep. Apparently his nether regions were feeling better...for I hadn't touched those. While I might be bold enough to kiss his cheek...well, you get the picture.

I hardly slept at all that night as I sat down in my chair. What would I say to my mother? She'd been rather depressed when he'd left...but how could I explain that she was coming back? I couldn't think of any reason why he would. Especially not in the middle of the night. Or how he'd wound up in my room.

* * *

I felt like a lump as I prepared for school. Odd how feeling like a lump really is. And quite remarkable, the idea of feeling like a lump. I'm sure that lumps didn't really feel anything. But I was very numb as I ate my breakfast of disgusting warmed oatmeal supposedly flavored like raspberries. Tasted like cough syrup, in my opinion. 

My feet seemed to refuse to leave my house that morning. I desperately wanted to stay home and help Jack further...but my mother expected me to go to school again. She seemed to think I was over the whole ordeal somehow. Didn't make sense to me, how she could forget the "trauma" I'd been in so quickly. Perhaps all those sessions at the tanning salon had fried her brain. Or the blob of fat in her head that sometimes made her sound intelligent, whichever you'd rather call it.

Of course, my mind soon rationalized that I was actually doing Jack a favor, by leaving him. Maybe he'd have the chance to think about what I'd said. Dreams of us ending up together were annoyingly floating around in my head as I stepped into the school that morning. I must've looked horrible, since I hadn't really had any sleep at all. I felt rather funny inside my head-most likely a result of the sleep deprivation-and was in both a good mood and a bad mood during all my classes. I found some of the oddest things hilarious...and some jokes cracked at lunch sad enough to make me tear up. Which was odd...I'd never cried at school. Okay, maybe I had. When I'd been failed on my driving test the first time...well, the stupid driver's education instructor had me stay in the car after everyone left so that he could explain why I'd failed. That had been so embarrassing...that I'd cried. But that had been two years ago.

When I stepped onto the bus after school, I felt as though I was in the best of moods again. I'd be seeing Jack! Of course, I hadn't told any of my friends that he'd shown up again. I wanted to enjoy him by myself, at least for another day. Or run off with him. Not that I'd figured out where I could run off with him to. The chances of us getting back to his time were minute. And the chances that he'd be happy living here were even smaller. Unless I could figure out how he'd ended up here, we'd probably never get together. Then again, this was probably all just wishful thinking on my part. I couldn't help it, though, as the many houses of suburbia danced past my face as I sat next to the bus window.

I hated riding the bus. I was a senior, for goodness sake, and I still had to ride the bus to school! My parents already had a car for me to take to college...but my mother was paranoid it'd get stolen from the school parking lot. So I didn't even have keys to it. Which was rather unfortunate, for I felt like an idiot whenever I stepped onto the bus reeking of sophomores. Amazing how a certain age group can smell bad, but it really is the truth. Sophomores seem to love slathering perfume and cologne all over their bodies each morning...and the cologne especially really made all of them reek. I hated walking past the sophomore lockers for the same reason. It was almost enough to cause a migraine.

The bus stopped a few houses away from mine and I got off. There were a curious mixture of thoughts buzzing around in my mind. What if Jack'd left me? I don't think I could handle that again. Despite my assurances to him that I'd grown up a bit, I still had a lot to learn about men. And I probably would have to figure it all out quite fast, seeing as Jack happened to be a man of diverse interests that got bored easily. What had he done, while I was at school? The thought filled me with both dread and curiosity. Perhaps he'd made up some story to tell my mother...

Sighing, I walked towards my house. Since there wasn't a car next to the garage, I realized that my mom had gone off somewhere. Not that I really minded. It would make things easier to have an empty house. Less of a chance of us being caught kissing. Not that I thought I'd really be able to kiss him again. Surely he hadn't believed my words. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, after all, and he didn't need me. Well, he did kind of need me. Otherwise he'd turn into a meat popsicle.

I pulled my keys out of my blue purse with a silver monkey on it and unlocked the front door. Stepping inside after tapping my shoes on the welcome mat, I looked around the very white hallway for a moment before walking towards the kitchen. Odd how I noticed how annoying my squeaky shoes stepping on marble was. Generally I didn't notice such things. My typical day after school involved watching television and doing homework. Not much fun...but it kept me relatively sane.

The thought had crossed my mind that perhaps I was dreaming all of this ordeal as I stuffed my keys back into my purse and reached the family room. There was no sign of the captain. Not that I'd really expected to find him here. Sighing, I walked off to my room and slowly opened the door. What greeted me brought both a blush and a smile to my face. I quickly shut the door again and muttered a, "Sorry," before going into the bathroom to laugh. At least he was still home. And doing much better...the look on his face seemed to have transformed from what it had been last night. Perhaps he'd taken my words to heart.

Once I'd contained my laughter (after all, I was quite tired), I stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at him. He was standing outside of my room, looking at me with an amused look himself. "Guess we still need t' work on tha', eh?" he asked teasingly, gently kissing me on the lips before I really had a chance to react. The look in his dark brown eyes was that of both amusement and affection...much easier to look at than the look of disgust he'd had last night.

"Probably," I responded, trying not to stare at his finely defined muscles. He wasn't wearing a shirt...thankfully he'd put some pants on. I was too much of an immature child to handle the full view, I suppose.

"I've been doin' a lot of thinking," he said softly, reaching over to gently touch my cheek. "An' I've decided that we should run away t'gether. I'm not goin' t' find a better woman than ye, either here, or back there...an' I think that if you come wiv me, I can get back home."

* * *

**kyna mace**: Poppycock is one of the best words ever, Kyna! Ya'd better believe it. -giggles- I've finally gotten you to get a look at my insaneness. Of course, I like my other stories better...but this one appeals to the romantic buried inside everyone. And it isn't me. Tis a girl remarkably like me. Well, not remarkably. But I have her think stuff that I think about. Not that I have a dirty mind. Nope. Not me. Thanks for leaving a review!  
**meggumscat**: Well, he's not hurt anymore. Thank goodness. And thank you oh so much for leaving a review! I hope you enjoy the Bonny Kate. She's a fine little ship made of cardboard...  
**Jack**: I think I successfully avoided describing that...I'd do the same thing. Of course, our protagonist isn't me or you...she's herself...but I think she'd probably end up doing that too...maybe. I dunno. Thanks for the review!  
**CrazyPirateGirl**: Tis all part of the crazy plot I've got going. Really quite random, him showing up injured...anyway, he's here because she asked for someone to show her why she's here. And that's what Jack is for. He's her guide thingy. I guess. Anyway, aye, tis good that Jack can admit he has a problem. Now he can heal. Thanks so much for the review!  
**blossomlite**: Well, I couldn't kill him. Well, I suppose I could...but that never turns out well. Makes it so reviewers hate to leave their sentiments... Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much. And thanks for leaving me a review! I love reviews...make me all warm and fuzzy...  
**Lady Fae**: Thank you! And I'm sorry for the delay!  
jack sparrow is a SEXY beast: I think anyone who reads fanfiction would enjoy going back in time with Jack. I know I would leap at the offer. Thanks for your constant encouragement, and I hope you liked this chapter!  
**Eccentric Banshee**: Fanfictionalmost as evil as Neopets. Thanks, poppet, for leaving me a review. It means a lot to me to get one from an authoress as good as you. And aye...that's why her parents are inattentive and her friends are...well, sparse. She needs to have a valid reason to go back. Though, I'd go back even if my parents cared about me and I was the most popular girl in school...-sigh- Thanks for the review! Since you were the first to leave your sentiments, you get yourself a very spiffy pedometer. It's loverly and green... 


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be using these characters... 

AN (12/9): A year ago today, I started the first page of my first story...didn't post it until a year ago tomorrow...what an accomplishment! I actually finished two books (seeing as this one will be done as soon as I get it written) when I was seventeen! Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me! Since tis almost the one year mark, everyone who reviews will have balloons and streamers fall down on top of them...  
This is the last chapter...I really didn't plan on having it turn out this way...if I were her, I'd not have taken Jack back so willingingly...but my ideas have been drifting away with the wind. So, I'm ending it before I drag it on...  
Anyway, I am starting a new piece...in addition to keeping up with my other story. It won't be a romance like this one...but it will be from Will's viewpoint and will have hallucinations and flashbacks and all sorts of fun stuff. Look for it, all right?

**All Hallow's Eve: Chapter 9**

"Really?" I asked softly. Perhaps I would get a fairy tale ending, after all. "You really want me to come back in time with you?"

He slowly nodded, smiling at me with a rather adorable half grin. I loved to see him smile like that...it vaguely reminded me of Han Solo in Star Wars. "Aye. I do. An' I'd love t' leave right now...bu' I don' think I can walk tha' far. Will your parents miss ye?"

"Not really," I replied, pulling at some imaginary hairs on my sweater. "My mom is too obsessed with Bingo...my dad's too obsessed with his work. They might be a bit sad...but they'd forget about me in a month."

"Pity," he replied, sighing softly under his breath with some degree of sympathy. "All the more reason t' leave. Though..." he trailed off and looked at me for a minute. I felt like bacteria under a microscope.

"Yes?" I asked a moment later. Why do people trail off like that, anyway? It is incredibly annoying...because it just piques your interest in the subject so that you'll listen more intently. Perhaps that was why people did it. Or maybe he just wanted to annoy me...or he was just thinking while speaking and happened to change gears, so to speak, while uttering that phrase...

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment later until finally replying, "I think you should tell your mum. She's a nice woman...an' I really think you underestimate how much she'll really miss ye."

I laughed for a few moments and then suddenly stopped because of the rather perturbed look he was giving me. "You can't be serious, Jack! My mom...she really doesn't care what I do! As long as I get good grades and come home before eleven, she doesn't even acknowledge me!"

"Luv...I really think you should tell yer mum. In fact...I'm insistin' tha' you tell your mum. I refuse t' leave until ye do." He seemed rather amused at me as I glared at him. "Come on, luv...it won' be tha' bad. Besides... I'll make it well worth yer while." He smiled and kissed me softly.

How could I resist a man like Captain Jack Sparrow? Sighing, I slowly relented with, "Fine. I'll do it...but I won't like it. Don't you dare think you can control me this way, Captain Sparrow." I smirked at him and pecked him chastely on the cheek, amused (though terrified of telling my mother the truth) by the crestfallen expression on his face. "Do you even know where she is?"

"Nay...she'd left the house before I'd even woke up," he replied with a faint shrug, his face back to its characteristic grin as he stepped into my room to get a shirt. I was faintly disappointed...but knew that he wanted to leave now. "Ye should probably wear the strumpet dress, luv, when we go back," he called out of my room as he searched for the cotton shirt he'd been wearing when he got here.

"I will," I replied, stepping into my room after him and watching him for a while. He had quite a few scars on his back, as well as the ones that had been on the movie. Poor man...he'd probably been tortured numerous times.

"Good," he replied, smiling broadly as he pulled his shirt out of my dresser and slowly put it on, buttoning it up with utmost concentration.

"Does it really matter if you don't pay attention to your buttons, Jack?" I asked teasingly. I didn't want him to know that I was afraid to tell my mother that I was running away...he'd think I was juvenile.

"Aye, lass, it does," he responded with a triumphant grin as he put the last button in. It was a different shirt than the one in the movie...not that I expected him to wear the same shirt every day...right? If he did...that was just disgusting. "Otherwise I end up gettin' it crooked...an' it takes three times as long t' get it done up right."

I chuckled in response. "You know, Jack...you have some rather odd habits." Of course, I didn't mind that he did have odd habits...as long as he shared those odd habits with only me.

"Well, I am a rather eccentric person, after all," he pointed out. "It'd be odd for me no' t' have unusual 'abits." He chuckled softly, looking from me to his shirt. "Hey! Ye got the bloodstains out of it!"

"Yep. Used some bleach." He sounded almost like an excited child to me as I walked over to him and gently kissed his chin. "Modern conveniences are very nice."

"Aye," he agreed, though he seemed a bit mad at himself for agreeing. "Though...I like the way I'm used t' better. It doesn' seem like anyone ever actually accomplishes anythin' these days...everyone I saw while out an' about seemed to be stressed."

"Well...that's life in the United States, for you, Jack. Everyone is absolutely obsessed with money and material goods...they forget about the good things in life. Even though we have millions of "time-saving" inventions, people always complain about not having enough time." I shrugged lightly. "I really won't miss this century."

"Well...yer in for a lo' of hard work. I wouldn' 'ave invited ye, though, if I din' think you could handle it." He smiled faintly, reaching down and cradling my head in his hand. He was only an inch or so taller than I was...but it still felt heavenly. Part of me wondered why I'd forgiven him so readily...but then again, what did I have to lose, by falling in love with a made-up person?

* * *

My mother returned home a few hours later. How could I tell? The clunking of her old junker woke me up as I lay in Jack's arms. It was amazing how safe I felt in his arms...and I wondered how I could ever consider not forgiving him for doing something wrong. He was a fabulous man, after all. Kissing his cheek gently, I slipped out of bed and quickly dressed. I would have a lot of time to do this...mom always went to the computer after getting home. She'd play stupid games to "wind down". I think she did it to avoid thinking. 

After I was dressed, I walked to the computer room and slowly entered, standing on the wooden floors in my bare feet for a moment. How was I supposed to say that I'd lied to her? "Mom?" I found myself asking softly as my fingers played with the light switch. Of course, I didn't turn the light off...that would be bad for her eyes.

She didn't even bother pausing her game as she asked, "What?" in reply. I could tell she wasn't in the mood for talking...great. I could tell her and run away...just like that. Except for one thing...Jack was tired and I'd have to wake him up...and she'd come back and see a nude man in my room. That wouldn't be good.

"Would..would you be really mad at me if I lied to you? Hypothetically, of course." Great...I certainly had tact. She'd never know what I was up to...I rolled my eyes slightly at my own mouth. Sometimes I needed to think before speaking.

"I'd be disappointed," she replied, pausing her game as she turned to look at me. "Why? Have you lied to me?" At least she'd paused her game...it showed me she cared a bit about me.

"Yes," I admitted softly, trying not to stare at the turkey on her ugly orange sweater. I hated when she wore that particular top...

"Well?" she asked a moment later, as though asking me to continue. I could sense that she was starting to get quite bored. Maybe she had ADHD or something...

"I...uh...I really wasn't raped, mom." The last part of that came out quickly as I fought with my insides to have the courage to admit something so...evil to my mother. She hadn't raised me this way.

"You weren't raped?" she asked, frowning. "Do you realize...do you realize what sort of trouble you put the police in, for no reason? They're out there looking for that man you made up, for heaven's sake!" She swore a few times at me, standing up and nearing the doorway. For a moment, I thought she was going to hit me. "How can you be so irresponsible? Do I not give you enough attention?"

"No...no...you give me enough attention," I lied, wishing those stupid tears nearing the corner of my eyes would just go away. "I lied...I lied because...well, I didn't want you to find out that I'd slept with Jack."

"The man is at least twice your age!" my mother shouted, livid with indignation. She'd never imagined a life for me like this...all she wanted me to do was to keep excelling in school to make her look good. My mother was very scary when she wanted to be...and she desperately wanted me to realize I'd made a mistake.

"I love him!" I shouted back. "And I don't care what you think, mom...we're running away, tonight. I didn't even want to tell you...but he wanted me to." Strangely, I felt as though I could see the thoughts whirling around inside her head and could see the motives behind all of her actions the past seventeen years. She wanted me to earn her glory...rather than be myself. She would never be satisfied with what I decided to do with my life. It was really quite a good thing that I was leaving.

My mother looked at me in horror...I'd never stood up for myself before. Shaking her head as her face went from a pale yellow to a red to a purple, she just stared at me for a long time. "You can't run away," she finally said softly.

"Why not?" I asked, sighing. I really didn't want to know why not...but this would give Jack more time to get dressed. Besides...the woman did give birth to me, after all.

"Because I said so!" she responded...though, her voice lacked a lot of its usual conviction. "And I'm your mother...you can't say no to your mother!" Her voice almost seemed to be pleading for me to reconsider.

"Yes I can," I replied smoothly. "I'm leaving. And that is that. You were never there for me when I needed you!" Sighing, and wiping at the tears now falling down my face, I did the hardest thing I'd probably ever have to do...I turned away from my mother and walked out of the computer room. I'd never gone against my parent's authority so brazenly...which is why I considered it such a hard thing to do.

Smiling to myself, I walked to my room and locked the door behind me, just in case my mother decided to come after me or something. Cheerfully humming as Jack looked at me curiously, I stripped off my clothes and put on the strumpet dress. "Let's go, then."

"Jus' like tha'?" he asked softly, looking at me as though I'd lost my mind.

"Just like that. My mom doesn't want me to go with you...all the more reason for me to hope that the graveyard will send us back in time." I laughed lightly and kissed him quickly. "Don't look so worried, Jack. Before long, we'll be back where we belong, together."

* * *

I only said goodbye to Daisy...there hadn't been enough time to say goodbye to anyone else. Of course, she had drooled when she spotted me holding Jack's arm....but had understood at once why I wanted to go. What teenage girl wouldn't want to go back in time with an Adonis like Captain Jack Sparrow? Even I wasn't crazy enough to pass up a golden opportunity like this one. 

When we reached the graveyard, I stopped for a moment to smile at the angel. I had found love...and a guide. Perhaps the marble statue had heard me, after all. Of course, the idea of an inanimate object actually hearing anything and making such a wonderful thing happen to me was preposterous...then again, the thought of me going back into the fictional past with a person who was only in a movie was preposterous as well. Perhaps the impossible can happen, sometimes, if you believe or want it enough. "Where did you wake up at, Jack?"

"Over here," he replied, leading me gently towards a row of headstones surrounded by dying flowers with little bits of frost glistening on them. I was a meat popsicle, once again, in this dress...if this didn't work, I'd probably freeze to death. We strolled past a fairly fresh grave, and he stopped right next to a rather ugly mausoleum.

"Is this the place?" I asked, shivering slightly. It was cold enough for me to see my breath...then again, it was nearly eight o' clock, and we were going through a cold spell.

"Aye," Jack responded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He grabbed my hand, kissed it, and pressed a skull with crossbones on the mausoleum. A thought flashed across my mind for a brief instant...how did he know he had to do that? However, that thought died as soon as I realized I was warm, it was very noisy, and the air smelled like gunpowder, rum, and women. Apparently it had worked...and I was now starting the adventure that women in my century longed to start.

* * *

**orcachick2005**: Well, I just wanted to get this story over with... I was running out of ideas, if you couldn't tell. I wouldn't have forgiven Jack that easily either. He's a git, that really needs a woman to not fawn over him to realize that he's a git...anyway, I'm glad that you wanted to scream at her. TNT does know their drama. And tis okay...I do understand. I get swamped with stuff a lot. And I forgive you...I suppose...  
**borne-shadow-childe**: I wrote it so much better in the other story, though. That was just a summary, in the last chapter....you should at least check out chapters 20 & 21 on The Emerald Eyes...anyway, thanks for the review! And he did kill Meagan...sorry that it happens to be your name as , I guess.  
**Eccentric Banshee**: Yes...the Keira Knightly and Jack Davenport commentary is very funny. I've seen it twice, I think...the Johnny Depp one was sadly boring. I was expecting more. And it was very fun to meet up with you again on Neopets. We should bump into each other more often. And thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read this bit...I was being rather angsty when I wrote the first few chapters...now I let my angsty tendency out other ways... I'm glad you enjoyed the pedometer so much...it is very cool. I used to wear it, during the summer, to see how far I would walk with my mum...  
**Pirates-arr-me-life63**: Oh, tis okay. Thanks for leaving a review this time...and how did you manage to make it, a whole weekend without a computer? I'd go nuts.  
**Lady Fae**: Sorry...I'm all idea-d out. There could possibly be a sequel, though...I've been toying with that in my mind before I go to bed each night...I'd write it from Jack's perspective, though...thanks for leaving a review!  
**CrazyPirateGirl**: I think it happens to all teenage women...mood swings are the pits. Thanks for leaving me a review! I'm really touched by all the support I've gotten for this story...really amazed me, actually...  
Anyway, since you were the first reviewer, you get a loverly bottle of lens cleaner! -giggles- Sorry for the randomness of your prize...I'll throw in a can of Shasta as well...I think we have Creme Soda or Root Beer...take your pick. 


End file.
